Nothing Like us
by becccaboo1399
Summary: When two autobot sparklings and two unusual kids meet, they discover something about one of them that is shocking beyond compare. Two have strange abilities and the other two are hiding something that could change the fate of all humanity and cybertronian kind.
1. Prologue

Blasters fired and the muffled screams of war filled the room, then a door flew across the room. A decepticon loomed over the Sparklings. The decepticon looked as a shout sounded and the old autobot that took care of the sparklings crashed into the con. the two sparklings saw their chance of escape and took it without hesitating. As they ran towards the entrance the femme looked back and energon splattered onto her face. then she knew that alphatrion ...was offline.

The siblings ran out and saw a decepticon looking away then the mech clenched his servos and ran towards the con and started to pitifully punch him. When the con noticed this he turned around and hit the mech on the head... then the mech blacked out. the con had yellow optics and a hammer as big as the femme herself. The femme looked over her shoulder and saw an autobot laying unconscious on the ground. She knew if she could heal him with her special powers she would be saved. The femme darted over to the older autobot and was just about to heal him when the con hit her... and all was black.

When she awoke she saw her brother hanging unconscious from the wall beside her. When she reached out a servo to heal him, but when she was just about to touch him a zig-zag line of energy from her servo touched him and he awoke with a jolt. Suddenly their chains broke apart and they were free. They ran through the halls staying out of sight so they wouldn't get caught. Finally they came across a room with escape pods. The mech opened the door and they both got in. He then closed the door and pushed the launch button, neither of them knowing where their destination would be. suddenly they both went into stasis.

* * *

**Thank you to Lord of the Ancients for his creative contributions. And please review and tell me what you think about my work. :P**


	2. Chapter 1 new arrivals

Jack was going on a ride with Arcee through the deserts of Navada, when suddenly there was a boom and a pod, wreathed in fire, entered Earth's atmosphere and landed not very far from Jack and Arcee's current position.

Arcee opened her comm-link and radioed Optimus prime. "Optimus, we just spotted an escape pod enter Earths atmosphere. Should we take a look?" asked Arcee.

"Permission granted, but be careful." replied Optimus. The ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper came through. They transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off in the direction of witch the pod landed.

When they got close to their destination there was some shooting noises... then all was silent. Optimus and the others walked over to the crash site only to be greeted by strange silence. Then when Optimus looked at the scene. there were vehicon bodies that were ripped apart as if something ripped off their limbs.

Then Optimus saw two tiny autobots hiding behind a decepticon escape pod. " Come out, we wont hert you." The mech stepped out then noticed that the femme was still hiding behind the pod.

The mech encouraged the femme to step out. When she stepped out Optimus realized how small she realy was. About the height of a five year old human. The mechs' color scheme was mostly black with a little red. And he had pointy horns on his head. the middle horn was red while the two side horns were black. But the creepiest part about him was that his fingertips were red as if soaked in blood. The femme was mostly red with black, her hands were a dark black. She had horns like the mech but reversed.

Then Jack noticed that their fingers were pointed like a con's."Did you two do this?" asked Optimus in a firm tone. "I didn't, it was her." replied the mech. "I told you i don't remember doing any of this!" replied the femme. Then Optimus opened his comm. link and told Ratchet that he needed a ground bridge. When the ground bridge opened the group of autobots started to walk towards until they noticed that the sparkling autobots weren't following.

"You can come back to base with us." said Bulkhead. The two sparkling autobots ran towards the ground birdge. When the other autobots entered the base Raf and Miko looked at the two new arrivals. Miko jumped down and walked towards the sparklings. " So... what are your names?" asked Miko in a curious tone of voice. "We don't have names." Replied the mech."Why not?" asked Raf. The two siblings looked at each other and shrugged. " Well... Alfatrion didn't give us names because we were still new." answered the femme. "Then we gotta figure out names for the two of you." said smokescreen. The femme looked over and noticed smokescreen.

" Hey, your that autobot that was laying unconsious on the ground back on cybertron!" exclaimed the femme. "Wait you were with Alfatrion?" asked smokescreen.

" Er.. uh.. yes we were with him." replied the mech.

"Then you know the where abouts of Alfatrion?" asked optimus. The two siblings looked at each other with regretful faces for mentioning him.

"Well?" asked a orange and white robot.

"He died saving us from a con..." replied the mech." But he died a hero." replied the femme. Then Optimus noticed that he forgot to introduce everyone. "

My name is Optimus prime, leader of the autobots. These are my comrades; Bulkhead, Arcee, Cliffjumper,Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ratchet are medic, and Ultramagnus."

" You will addres me as sir." said Ultramagnus.

Then Wheeljack noticed that the mechs fingertips were red. " How about Slash?" suggested Wheeljack. "Yeah! I like that!" exclaimed the mech in a excited voice."Me next! Me next!" exclaimed the femme. " I have a name for her.." said Arcee. " what is it?" ask the femme." How about Ember, because your red color scheme shines like ember in the light.

_Ember..._

_Slash..._


	3. Chapter 2 the accident

On the streets of Jasper Nevada, life wasn't easy for the two friends; Koga and Gears. Koga was a boy whose appearance was oriental with black spiky hair and golden eyes. but his true origin was unknown. Gears, which is a strange name for someone on Earth had hair that was naturally black, golden, and red. People ask if she died it so she had to say yes so no one would be suspicious. Gears was named because of her unusual birthmark. as you can guess it was in the shape of some sort of gear like symbol.

There were three of them interlocking with each other like the three rings that interlocked which stood for unity. But what was strangest about Gears was that she had unusual powers. Koga had powers too but were not as powerful as Gears. Gears liked to keep calm because one of her powers were controlling the weather with her emotions. which is why southwest Missouri and the five surrounding states had crazy weather. but after the fifty years that Gears and Koga have lived looking only ten years old for so long got annoying because the cops always thought that they were to young to be walking the streets alone at night.

Koga is one-hundred five years old while Gears is only one-hundred years old but they still looked ten. Koga and Gears are sure that they are either aliens or some sort of hybrids. Though Gears does remember being called Isabel at some point in time. They became friends when Gears fell from a mountain side and suffered a head injury that swiped her of her memories. When she awoke she was with Koga and his friends who knew how to deal with a head injury. Gears still has the scar which is just a dip in the middle of her skull. When Koga first found out about Gears powers he was astonished when Gears showed him that she could control the weather.

Back then it was the year 1922 so they looked five then but had the minds of full-grown people. But when strange robots called decepticons came and found out about their powers they killed all of Koga's comrades and left Koga and Gears to take care of themselves. Koga and Gears were the first to live in Jasper Nevada. when they first stumbled across Jasper, there was still construction going on. Gears can also sense Peoples emotions by focusing on them. when she had focused for long enough she could see colors outlining the person. blue ment calm and content. red ment angry. purple ment either depressed or hate. and yellow ment mellow.

But all that mattered was getting some old man's lunch. He's a bit out of shape. He was African-American. with short black hair. He was walking out of the store towards a red and blue truck.

"Gears you're small, and quick, run towards him and grab his, ah, what do you call em? Cheeseburgers? Let's just call it lunch, while i distract him."

They took their positions, then Koga ran in front of the man and told him that he needed help because his sister was stuck under some boards. So the man set down his lunch and started to walk towards the alley. Then Gears ran out and picked up the mans' lunch leaving the coffee because none of them liked coffee. Then Koga ran and then the man noticed that Gears had his doughnuts and cheeseburgers and started to run towards her but Koga knocked him aside.

"Hey you! It's illegal to steal!" yelled the man.

"Oh crapwods, he's an agent!" exclaimed Gears.

" Hey Koga, I think that truck is Optimus prime..." said Gears in a worried voice.

"So what if he is? not like he will transform and come after us." replied Koga. When they got to their makeshift home they both sat down and ate the cheeseburgers and doughnuts." Maybe we should save some for tomorrow." Koga nodded his agreement.

* * *

The next day Koga and Gears went for a walk. Then Gears noticed the truck from yesterday. She told Koga that she would be back in a ran over to the truck and saw the autobot symbol on its hood.

"Are you an autobot?" she asked.

" Hey you!" Gears turned and saw the agent from yesterday.

She immediately ran towards Koga and they both ran. Gears looked back and saw the truck following her. Then Koga and Gears ran into a red car with flames on its side. They knew immediately who it was.

" c'mon Gears." They started to run and came across a ditch that led under the highway. Gears and Koga immediately ran off into the ditch hoping the car wouldn't follow them.

But instead of stopping the car drove clear off the side. Then the car transformed into a red robot.

"Knockout!" yelled Gears and Koga at the same time.

"You freaks won't stand a chance this time!" said Knockout.

" Is that so? Cuz I have seen gears beat you senseless seven times!" threatened Koga.

Knockout growled and came after Gears. Gears quickly dodged his attack and extended her claws and slashed Knockout on the chest. Then Knockout caught Gears off guard and grabbed her by the arm. She went to slash him in the face but he caught her blow and threw her aside.

"Gears!" Koga yelled. Knockout turned his hand into a drill and slowly moved it towards Gears head.

Then a red and blue diesel truck crashed into Knockout and stood between him and Gears and Koga. Then the robot pulled out his swords and came towards Knockout. Knockout transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off. The truck turned and looked at the two kids.

"Why was that decepticon after you?" asked the truck.

" We can't tell you." replied Koga.

"My name is Optimus prime, leader of the autobots." said Optimus prime.

"I TOLD YOU KOGA! IT IS OPTIMUS PRIME!" exclaimed Gears.

" By the way, my names Koga, and this is my best and most loyal friend, Gears." Said Koga.

"Come back to base with me, we can give you medical attention. Then Gears noticed that her arm was bleeding badly.

"Okay, we will go." answered Gears.

"But Gears it could be a trap! We don't know this bot, he could want to hurt us for all we know!" exclaimed Koga.

"No he doesn't. I cant see any hostile colors around him just worried and sympathetic colors." replied Gears.

" Okay, just keep you talons extended."

Optimus optics widened when he saw the childs long metallic cutting sharp talons. Then Optimus opened his comm. link and requested a ground bridge. Then a blue and green vortex opened and Optimus and Gears walked a little ways until Gears noticed that Koga wasn't following.

"Come on Koga, you need to get that infected leg wound healed.

Then Koga looked at his leg and noticed that the wound Knockout left last time was oozing pus. So Koga walked over and walked through the vortex beside Gears. Gears was very small. Even though Gears was small she still packed a pretty hard punch. When they entered the base an orange and white robot looked over from his computer and saw the two kids. He immediately saw their wounds and prepare the sick bay.

"This is Ratchet our medic." said Optimus.

"Your leg wound is severely infected. let me take a look." Koga shied away but then after he saw Ember coming over he went over to Ratchet. Then Gears followed.

" You should use thyme for the pain. And marigold, burdock root, and garlic for the infection. And after you clear the infection apply an antibiotic ointment so it doesn't get infected again. Then apply a bandage." Ratchet looked up from Koga's leg and looked amazed that a ten year old would know this stuff.

How could you possibly know this stuff When your only ten?" asked Ratchet in a questioning voice.

"actually were not ten." replied Gears.

"Oh realy? then how old are you? asked Ratchet. "Well.. I am one-hundred years old and Koga is one-hundred and five years old." replied Gears.

"How could you two possibly be over one hundred years? You're lying!" argued Ratchet. Then a soft voice spoke behind them.

" Ratchet, she is not lying.." replied Ember.

"Ember they must be lying! you can't possibly believe them?" argued Ratchet.

" So you can read minds as well?" asked Gears.

"Yes, I can." answered Ember. " Your name is Gears, right?" asked Ember.

Ratchet's optics widened when he realized that both of them could read minds.

"If you two can read minds, that must mean something important." said Ratchet. Ember and Gears looked at each other as if they were some how talking to each other with telepathy.

Telepathy...


	4. Chapter 3 Koga and Slash secret

Koga was laying in sick bay, not making one sound. He had a suspicious look towards the autobots. When Optimus introduced Koga and Gears to the rest of team prime Koga just gave Gears a questioning look, as if Gears knew everything that will happen. Gears and Ember immediately became friends. Considering that they had some of the same powers like reading minds, telepathy, and one power that Gears wanted to teach Ember called telekinesis. This made Slash angry that a being that was organic could bond so fast with a mechanical organism.

* * *

Slash's P.O.V.

Slash wondered if Koga had powers too. Obviously reading minds wasn't one of them. But what powers did he have? It boggled Slash's mind, then he got an idea. He could ask Gears what his powers were, maybe he had one of Slash's powers! When Gears was done playing with Ember Slash went over to her. "Gears, can I ask you something?" asked Slash.

"you want to know what Koga's powers are, don't you?" Slash completely forgot that Gears could read minds.

"Yes i do." Replied Slash. "Then if you want to know, follow." said Gears as she started to walk down the halls. Slash followed. When they got to the end of the hall Gears sat down. "Sit." she commanded. Slash sat down and looked at Gears. "To truly know Koga's powers you must travel somewhere with me to a place the living cannot see. But I warn you. Stay by my side and let me talk until I say you can talk. Other wise you might get your spark dragged into that world and never return. And if that happens you will go into a stasis mode that can never be reversed."

When Slash realized why Gears was so wise he knew he had to listen to her or be killed in the process. "Okay, I promise to do as you say." answered Slash. "Take my hand and clear your mind to where everything is blank, and focus on my voice. Say exactly what is say. or it won't work. Slash took hold of Gears hand.

"counsel! I call upon you to let me take this student into your world to gain the knowledge of the ancient souls so he maybe wise and one day be a guardian in your light. so he may share his knowledge with his student in the after life when he joins you! Now repeat what i say Slash!"

Slash then repeated Gears words wich made it sound like they were all together. All of a sudden Slash felt dizzy and could feel his spark start to lift. Then when he opened his eyes he saw Gears but she was wearing different clothes.

Instead of a hoodie and white sports shoes she wore a white robe with a lioness on the right side. And by the lioness were two sets of wing. The one on the right was black and the other was golden. And instead of her golden-colored eyes she had sea water blue eyes. Then when Slash looked around he saw beautiful trees that didn't look native to Earth.

"Gears... where... are...we?" asked Slash. Then slash remembered what he had promised. Then Gears put her hand towards Slash and in a sweet, soft, soothing voice said; "Come, Slash and gain the knowledge of the ancient ones..." Gears sounded like a mother trying to sooth her child from just waking up from a bad dream. Slash took Gears hand. Just now noticing how beautiful she was. Gears and Slash walked through the forest. Slash decided to ask in his mind where they were.

" We are in the forest of peace, my assigned area. My job is to help the dead children pass on to heaven so they may live a wonderful after life. Slash was astonished that this is what Gears does while she is meditating. He wondered if Koga can do this too.

" Koga has no idea that I can do this, and I chose to show you because you were the best choice to have this power and knowledge. Slash wondered why she didn't show Optimus.

" I did not show Optimus because he is too far in his belief. Plus your hands were small enough for me to grab. And you have a young and curious mind so it will make it easier to teach you." answered Gears.

then a little blond boy with blue eyes and very small hands who looked around five years old came over to Gears." why have you taken so long to bring the sparkling?" asked the boy.

" I had to wait for him to come to me Tobey, or I might have scared him off." replied Gears.

" i see you are wearing your cloak. are you sure he is ready?" asked Tobey.

" yes i am sure." replied Gears.

" then follow me to the pools of knowledge, so he shall receive his gift."

Tobey lead Gears to a part of the forest that had thick coarse trees. when Tobey stopped, Slash saw that their were trees with purple thorns in front of them.

" Lotus, let us in, it is time for chosen mech to gain his powers."

Then the trees turned into beautiful cherry trees with pink bark and pink flowers. Then Gears walked through the path that the trees set and Slash followed. When they came to a stop, Slash saw some pools. Then Gears followed Tobey to the biggest pool. With Slash close behind.

"Drink from the pool and let it engulf you." commanded Tobey. Then slashed noticed that the pool's contents was not water... but energon!

Slash looked into the pool and saw thousands of blue optics. Then he drank from the pool and of a sudden he was surrounded by millions of fallen autobots. but the most astonishing part of all.. was that Alphatrion... was one of them. Alphatrions optics were blue stars and he looked so much younger than the last time Slash had seen him."Alphatrion... your... here!" exclaimed Slash. I am here, I am your spirit guardian. I will teach you what you need to know. Then six autobots stepped forward along with Alphatrion. They stood in a circle AROUND Slash and Gears voice sounded in Slash's head.

"_ Slash, these are your gift givers, they have come to grant you powers that you will need in_ _battle_.

then the group of autobots raised their voices; _You shall have compassion, mercy, and forgiveness, power in battle. You shall have wisdom for confusing times in your life. You shall have love and kindness for those you come across. You shall have generosity for those who are less fortunate than you. go young mech and use these powers for the good of others." _

Then the spirit autobots began to fade. then Slash jolted awake and saw Gears as she was in the waking world. then Slash felt energized and powerful. " You cannot tell anyone what we just did." said Gears.

" Why?" asked Slash.

"Because they won't believe you or they might want me take them too." replied Gears.

"Oh, well okay." replied he came into the main room with Gears. Koga got up from where he lay and walked over to Slash.

" You wanna play out in the desert?" asked Koga.

"Uhh.. sure!" replied Slash.

Koga ran towards the door that led out of the base. Slash followed. They ran for what felt like hours. Then Koga came to a stop. Slash stepped beside Koga and noticed where they were. They were in a canyon valley with tumbleweeds and test dummies.

" What are the test dummies for?" asked Slash.

"Training." replied Koga.

" Wow, you're going to train me?" asked Slash in an excited voice.

" Yup, sure am." replied Koga.

Slash felt so excited that he thought he would jumped into the valley and run. Koga jumped down and Slash followed. Koga ran to a wall in the canyon and put his hand on it then the test dummies started to move.

They had guns that instead of plasma blasts being shot there were lazors that did no harm to them. Then Koga pressed another button and stepped onto a platform. Then the test dummies started to attack and Koga crossed his arms then Slash noticed that Koga was putting off a blue light. Then Slash noticed something strange; Slash was glowing blue as well. Then Slash noticed something was wrong... very wrong! He heard a beeping noise Then saw something shocking; **A BOMB!**" Koga move!" cried Slash.

Slash ran towards Koga and knocked him off his feet."

What are you doing? I knew autobots can't be trusted!" exclaimed Koga.

" You idiot! There is a bomb! We gotta get outa here!" yelled Slash.

" What?" exclaimed Koga. The two stood up and Koga walked towards the bomb.

" What are you doing? Get away!" yelled Slash.

"I know what to do! Come stand by me!" commanded ran to Koga's side.

" Now, point the palm of your hand towards the bomb and hold on to my hand."

Slash did what Koga told him too.

"Now, imagine an electro magnetic pulse is going through your hand and point it towards the bomb and I will do the same." commanded Koga.

The two males pointed their right hand to the bomb while holding each others left hand. then Slash imagined an E.M.P comeing from his right hand and then Koga did the same and all of a sudden there was a loud noise and Slash opened his optics to see an E.M.P comeing from his and Koga's right hand.

Then the bomb was disabled. Koga looked at Slash with interest in his eyes.

"You can't tell Optimus of our power... ever." said Koga.

" But why?" asked Slash.

"Because he would want to use us for war! I like fighting just not killing!" answered Koga.

" No he wouldn't! Optimus is a kind,gentle, caring autobot! He would never use you as a weapon!" argued Slash.

" Oh, really? Then why does he keep you around? I know that Ember is the favorite! Optimus might just keep me and Gears around so he can kill all the decepticons! Gears can kill, but that doesn't mean she likes it!" said Koga.

"when we were hunting one day she killed a deer and it was her first kill! But do you know what she did after she killed it? She cried! she loves everyone! It's not her fault she is a weapon that was meant to destroy anything that tries to stop her from her mission! Uhhhhh... I mean..."

Slash's optics widened in dismay. if Koga knew that Gears is a weapon... then what else is he hiding from her?

" Please don't tell Optimus! I love Gears! Me loving her made her turn good! She defied her programing because of the love I gave her! I was just a prototype! she was the real thing! I took her memory of ever being a weapon away!

Just don't tell Prime! Please! I love her!" Pleaded Koga.

Then Slash realized just how much Gears ment to Koga... and how much Koga ment to Gears. They loved each other!They may look like kids but they are adults at heart. And since they both have the bodies of kids. That means they couldn't be together for at least over a century. Then Slash saw how miserable Koga a Gears really were. They have been chased down all their lives because of their origins. They didn't deserve to live like this, they will always outlive humanity and since fifty human years is equal to looking like a five-year old Then that means they won't be together until they are about two hundred years old. Which would mean their kids would out live humans as well. By then the forest of Earth might not exist so Koga and Gears would have to live in some warehouse in a city. their not use to normal human life.

_Human..._


	5. Chapter 4 a hidden link between friends

After Gears came back from the end of the hall with Slash he had a new level of respect for Gears. which made Ember a little suspicious of exactly what happened back there. could Gears have shown Slash something that no one has seen before? what ever it was must have been important because Gears was blocking Ember from reading her mind. Right now Koga was out in the desert playing with Slash. which it is five o' clock so they should've been back by now. Ember was starting to get worried. since both Koga and Slash are prime targets for con's that means they have to be careful where they play.

"Ratchet, can i go look for Slash and Koga? They have been gone for at least two hours." asked Gears.

" Your right, they have been gone for quite some time.. okay. But i am going with you just incase there is a decepticon ambush." replied Ratchet.

Ember was surprise that Gears first choice of whom to ask for permission to look for them was Ratchet.

"Then can i come too?" asked Ember.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment then nodded his permission. Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode. Then Ember and Gears got in and buckled. When they got out of the base Ratchet followed the map that told him where Slash was.

"If Koga was with Slash then that means they are safe. the good thing is that they can take care of each other."

then Gears started to look nervous.

"what's wrong?" asked Ratchet.

"something's wrong with them, very wrong..." replied Gears. then Ember sensed it too. the boys were in danger. big danger...

"I can sence it too Gears!" said Ember in a fearful voice, Ember could sence that Ratchet was getting worried.

"Nothing i cannot handle.." thought Ratchet.

"better go faster..." thought Ratchet. when they got to the source of the signal Gears was the first to run out towards her friends.

"they're okay!" yelled Gears.

Ember came towards the ledge then noticed the boys were blocking both Gears and Ember from reading their minds as if they could sence their presence. Then Ember noticed that there was something on the wall that they were facing. when she zoomed in her optics she saw what it was; **A BOMB!**

"Ratchet!" cried Ember.

" What now?!" asked Ratchet.

"there is a bomb!" exclaimed Gears. Ratchet immediately ran over and gasped when he noticed the device.

" Stay back!" commanded Ratchet. then Koga looked up. when Ratchet reached them he noticed how calm they were.

"what are you doing? Run!" commanded Ratchet.

"we disarmed the bomb with an E.M.P. so there are no worries." replied Slash. Then Ratchet walked over to the bomb and scanned it. his optics widened as he realized that the two boys were telling the truth.

"incredible... no... impossible." thought Ratchet. Ember could understand why he thought this was strange.

" How could two different species share the same powers?" Thought Ratchet. Then Ember heard a familiar voice;

" Y_ou four are connected, by mind, spark, spirit and by abilities. Use your powers for good. And defeat the evil. Never judge one by their label. Judge them by their spark or heart. Not who they were meant to be." _this voice... is... Alphatrions' voice.

_Alphatrion..._


	6. Chapter 5 Gears vision!

Gears was looking over the cliff that fell down into the canyon, trying to break Koga's mind barrier. The boys were hiding something from Gears... some thing terrible. Gears could feel waves of shock coming from Slash, as if he just heard something that was terrifying beyond what Gears would expect. Then Gears broke into Slash's mind for a second.

" A... weapon?" thought Slash.

Gears was hoping that the weapon his thoughts refered to was the bomb. but... is wasn't! Koga told Slash something that refered to a weapon!

But... what weapon?

" A weapon?" said Ember.

" Huh? Oh, you read my mind, didn't you?" asked Gears.

" Yes, i did." answered Ember.

" I wonder what Slash meant by... 'weapon'?" asked Gears.

"Maybe... the bomb?" thought Ember.

"No... it is not the...bomb."

"Then what could it be? replied Ember through telepathy.

"I don't know"

They decided to use telepathy for the rest of the subject.

Then Gears felt her feet come off the ground. Then for a moment... Gears felt like she was floating around in space. Then she saw colors appear. and... she was in a familiar place... no... she was... home! Back in the forest of Missouri! Where she was born!

She saw a little girl running a long a mountain side. She was afraid and... being chased after. Then Gears realized who this girl was... it was Gears herself.

"Isabell... come over here... we are not done yet." yelled a femme decepticon .

"Nooooooooo! I will never go back with you! Your cruel, mean, and... you killed my mother! I read your memories! your evil, like Maga...on!" yelled young Gears.

" What? I didn't know you could do that!" yelled another con. Then a spider-like con came to the front of the group of mysterious cons.

" Isabel, do what shotblast tells you, or we will put the collar back on you."

it wasn't just a spider like con... it was Arachnid!

"Never! I know that you want me to be afraid because you know I am more powerful than you! I just don't know how to use it yet!" protested young Gears.

Gears started to shake, then the ground started shaking. Rocks started to pour down the side of the mountain, one hit Shotblast. Then one rock hit the other con beside him. Then the femme was hit by a big rock, dragging Arachnid with it.

" You fool! You let her be scared for too long! Now she's going to be the death of us all!" yelled Arachnid.

"I told you it would be a bad idea to use an organic being for a weapon! You just don't listen!" yelled the femme. Then young Gears started to faint. Then the ground crumbled beneath her.

Little Gears fell down the mountain. It was a very far drop.

" No!"

Older Gears ran to save little Gears but when she tried to garb hold... little Gears slipped right through.

As if the present Gears didn't even try to save her younger self. Then Gears found herself falling with her younger self. Side by side." Help me mother!" pleaded young Gears. Then present Gears hugged little Gears so tight that little Gears started to cry." Mother... I knew you never left me! Not for one moment did I believe that you would forsake me! Even in the death..." little Gears started to cry. Then, little Gears hit the ground... head first ... all was black.

* * *

When little Gears woke up there was an oriental boy. not just an oriental boy; Koga! It was little Koga! This was when Koga and his comrades found Gears! All those years ago." Hi! what is your name? asked young Koga.

" I... do not... remember." replied Gears.  
" well, we have a name for you! Might not be native to this planet, but welll it does make sense." suggested Koga.

" Then what is it?" asked young Gears." Well since your unusual birthmark is in the shape of three gears interlocking like the three rings that stand for unity on ah, what da ya call it? Earth? How about...Gears? It sounds cool to me. and it has a meaning so it suits you." replied the young Koga.

"I like that. And how did you know of my birthmark?" asked young Gears.

" We did some medical work on you because you fell from the top of the mountain and suffered a head injury. And you had some other wounds as well. So we patched you up."

Gears then noticed that she was in a lab. there were some other beings in the lab as well. "Where am i?" asked young Gears. Then a femme autobot came over." My name is Elita-one, we are the enemies of the decepticons who were chasing you." said Elita-one.

" What are decepticons?" asked young Gears.

" Koga, can I speak to you in private?" asked Elita-one.

" sure." replied Koga as he followed Elita-one out of the lab. Then the vision ended.

_vision..._


	7. Chapter 6 Ratchets discovery

When Ratchet was done scanning the bomb his scanners picked something strange up; the motherboard was fried by...and E.M.P wave?

"What... did you two do?" asked Ratchet in a confused voice.

" I.." Koga gave Slash a cold stare.

" The bomb just didn't go off. probably a malfunction in the system or something."

Koga glanced over to the cliff that Ember and Gears were standing on.

" I see you brought Gears and Ember with you." said Koga.

"Yes i did." replied Ratchet.

Ratchet knew he had to think in private so Gears and Ember didn't hear his thoughts and do something. Ratchet suspected somthing..something wrong.

"Did you see or sence any cons?" asked Ratchet.

Ratchet was preferring the " sence" part towards Koga. Ratchet knew that this was a man-made bomb. not cybertronian. Ratchet opened his communication Link.

"Optimus, Koga and Slash stumbled across a bomb in a canyon. probably a trick. what are your orders?" asked Ratchet.

"Detonate the bomb, so who ever placed the bomb will think that the boys are dead." ordered Optimus.

Ratchet lead the Kids to a spot that would be safe from the bombs detonation. after the bomb exploded Ratchet requested a ground bridge.

When they arrived at the base Bulkhead ran over to Slash and gave him the most stern look it made Slash shrink back and hide behind Koga.

" It was his idea to go to the canyon!" blamed Slash.

"and you went with him! so that makes you just as guilty." scolded Bulkhead.

"don't punish him for my foolish actions. I should've asked one of you to go with us. so please don't punish him." said Koga.

Everyone looked at Koga as if he just said something different. Of course they did. This was litteraly the first time Koga had stood up for someone other than Gears. Sometimes Ratchet wondered if there was more behind Koga's past then he was telling.

What was Koga hidding?

* * *

** ( mean while on the nemesis.)**

" Lord Megatron, we bring wonderful news! The traitor No. 04 has perished! So the traitor Blackfire who calls herself Gears has no one to keep her powers stable!" said Starscream.

" Starscream you fool! He has not perished!" yelled Megatron.

" What? I heard the bomb detonate!" exclaimed Starscream.

" Soundwave, would you mind playing the tapes please?" asked Megatron.

On the Screen Ratchet was placing something on the bomb. Then him, Gears, Ember, Slash, and Koga moved to a safe distance then Ratchet detinated the bomb. Starscreams Jaw dropped in surprise that the autobot medic knew of the bomb and where the traitor was.

" How did he know?" asked Starscream in a shocked voice.

"Wait! The traitor who calls herself Gears was there." exclaimed Starscream.

" And we all know that Gears can read minds and can do other things we don't know of. So she must've sensed it or something." interrupted Knockout.

"Soundwave, send No.14 out to retrieve her. We will see what powers she summons up for this opponent..." said the Dark lord with a cold tone.

Then an old memory hit Megatron that hurt so bad he wanted to cry.

**( Flash back)**

"What do you mean by 'I have a daughter'?" asked Megatron in a shocked voice. "I mean that your CNA is deeply imbedded into this one. Only she seems to have some sort of organic form." said a femme that was black and blue." But how..." whispered Megatron. Then a realization hit him hard. He didn't think that it was possible... but if there could be chance that the Female being he came across was the carrier. this Female was just about the only one he ever loved. even for an organic being her beauty was still immeasurable.

She had a ruthless personality towards her opponents and even more ruthless at her enemies. She also had a soft spot for Megatron, as did he for her. But she was killed by the autobots because of something about her that stood a great threat. This autobot attacked first and meant to ask questions but killed her instead. He was an idiot! Didn't he realize that she was weak at that time from a ailnness! wait... maybe... it wasn't an ailness... but... if she conceived a techno-organic that would leave her weak for some time as well. Considering that she had no means of medical equipment. But why would she hide it from him? The thought that his beloved had a child and hid it from him made his spark break. she was gone for at leat seven Earth months. Which was exactly how long the females species kind took for a embryo to full develope.

So... this little one was his. she looked exactly like her with her blonde, reddish purple, and black hair, golden eyes... although she was just two years old. in her mothers species they take a little longer to develope then cybertronians. Megatron slowly and ever so gently picked her up. She was so beautiful. Then he noticed something, she had a mark on her shoulder. It looked like some gears welded together and there was black fire surrounding it." Blackfire, her name is Blackfire." said Megatron. The look that Starscream gave her seemed hostile. When he noticed this his look immediately changed.

" Lord Megatron, you're not really going to keep that freak onboard the ship, are you?" asked Starscream.

" Don't you dare think that i would throw out the only thing i have left of Terkshay!" Yelled Megatron in a voice so fierce that it made the vehicons jump.

Starscream just looked as shocked as if he just walked into a room full of scraplets.

"Ah, what I meant was that she wouldn't be able to survive without.. er.. the essentials of food and warmth." said Starscream.

" Then I shall offer them for her!"

Even though Megatron knew that he would need to travel back to his beloved Terkshays home world. Which would pain his spark a great deal.

"Where did you find her?" asked Megatron.

" Aboard an autobot ship." answered Starscream.

"And she looked just like Terkshay so I thought that we should bring her with us." concluded Knockout."

I am very grateful of it Knockout." replied Megatron.

Megatrons optics glowed with affection for his will stop at nothing to keep her. he will make her the best warrior she could be. no matter what he will keep her from autobot servos...

_No matter what..._

He wanted to destroy Ultra Magnus! kill him so slowly that he would leek to death! that is exactly what happened to Terkshay...

* * *

**back at the autobot base.**

Ratchet walked to his room. looking back just to make sure that neither of the girls were following.

Koga was hiding something from team prime and especialy Gears. then the door opened a little.

"Gears?" said Ratchet.

Then door opened just a bit more.

"Who is there?" asked Ratchet.

" There is a traitor in your ranks. He will be the cause of ones great dispaire and trouble." said the voice.

Then Ratchet could see an outline of a tall creature. Then it started to show more of itself. Until he could see a tall female that look exactly like an adult version of Gears.

"Who are you?" asked Ratchet.

"Some one who is very fond of Gears but only knew her for a short time after her birth." replied the entity.

" Are you... Gears mother?" asked Ratchet. she was too tall to be human and she had some metalic features with a purple complection.

" Yes I am." replied the spirit.  
Ratchet wanted to scream for Gears to come and see her mother. But he knew that she might fade away and he would only break Gears hope of ever meeting her mother.

"why have you shown yourself to me and not Gears?" asked Ratchet.

I have brung a message for you. and take heed of this warning.

"The spawn of two darks shall bring new light...

The spawn of sound shall bring new evil...

This made Ratchets energon run cold. what do you mean by spawn of two darks?" your making no sence!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"You will know in time." then the spirit began to fade.

" Wait! What is your name?" asked Ratchet. He wanted to tell Gears her mothers name but the spirit faded away just like that...

she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7the secret of Blackfire

Gears and Koga were walking through the streets of Jasper Nevada. Looking for Jack.

"I told you we should have asked Optimus first." said Koga.

" What does that matter? I got a text from Jack saying to meet him at the park. He had a present for me!" replied Gears.

"If he had a present. why didn't he give it to you at the base?"

When they got to the park Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he meant for us to meet him somewhere else, and his phone glitched?" suggested Gears.

" Do you want to separate? And look in different places? asked Koga.

" That sounds like a good idea." replied Gears.

"Okay, you go that way and I will go this way." said Koga while gesturing with his hand towards where Gears was going to look.

They went their different ways in search of Jackson Darby. Then Gears decided to look outside of the park. She walked into the street, looking both ways before crossing. Then when she walked into the road a red car came after her**( none the less it was Knockout.) **He transformed quickly and picked up Gears. Strapping her to the seat with seatbelts. A hand covered her mouth. Then she blacked out. All she could hear before total darkness surrounded her was the screams of Koga.

When she awoke, she found herself in a Room hanging chained With some vehicons standing guard.

"Where am I?!" asked Gears in a frantic voice.

" You are with your sire."

only then did she realize who was in the room with her other than the guards.

" Megatron?' did you just say... Sire? as in... father?"

Gears looked around the room wondering where the man was that was her father is. she looked at Megatron. not seeing any deceptive colors or aggressive for that matter.

"You... don't... remember?" asked Megatron in a confused voice.

"What do you mean by 'I don't remember?'" asked Gears in a confused voice.

Megatrons face suddenly looked as if his whole world had been ripped apart by Unicron himself.

"I.. see." He said in a voice so low that he almost couldn't be heard.

"You look just like your carrier. As did you when you were first brought to me. Her golden eyes, blonde, reddish-purple, and black hair..." Said the dark lord himself.

"Wait... you know my...mother?" asked Gears.

"Yes, I do. but I did not know of you until after it was too late to save your mother." said Megatron in a low voice."I loved her..." he said it in such a low voice that she almost didn't catch it.

"Wait. Your my... father?" asked Gears in a rather surprised voice.

"Yes, I am. but you are as to know that your name isn't Gears and no it is not Isabel either. That name was given to you by the monsters that stole you from me. She took you to earth. I will never forgive her!" said Megatron.

"Then why did Knockout hurt me and Koga? And why don't I look like you?" asked Gears.

"Because your body has not matured Enough to start showing the results of what will prove that I am your sire." replied Megatron.

" then what is the name that my mother gave me?" asked Gears.

" Your mother...was killed after you were born. By none other than the autobot Ultra Magnus."

The look of pure horror that hit Gears face was somewhat pleasing.

" I named you Blackfire. Because when I first set optics upon you I saw your birth Gears interlocking part was left but as you grew older the black fire part faded."

Megatron knew that Blackfire was as beautiful as her mother. but he also knew when her body started to mature she would gain some of his features. just before he left the room he looked back.

"You do know that Koga never told you this because he knew you are a great threat. And that he along with the Monster that took you from me computer chipped you so that he could control your powers."

"Who is the monster that took me from you?" she asked hopping that her vision was correct.

"the techno-organic spider Arachnid took you. she has only slightly payed for that." replied Megatron.

she could feel that Megatron meant her no harm. but damn did he had a world of hurt for Knockout. she focused on his mind and had a vision.

Blood splattered the battle ground as Megatron held the lifeless body of a female that looked just like Gears. The life in her eyes just started to fade when Megatron cried. This was a shock to all the cons. Soundwave immediately ran to his masters side trying to comfort him. But the pain was so great that Megatron was unaware of what was going on around him. Then he suddenly saw out of the corner of his optic the autobot Ultra Magnus running while holding a tiny bundle in his arms. The tiny being was no concern to Megatron. he just wanted his beloved Terkshay back."** I am going to kill you! You took the only thing i ever loved!" **Megatron dropped Terkshay and ran after the autobot that killed her. He was filled with so much anger that he never noticed what that bundle was that was still in the autobot possession. He didn't care, as long as he avenged his beloved mate! Then the autobot transformed and retreated to his ship. Taking off just moments before the enraged warlord would get a single blow. And just like that, the bastard glitch that took what he loved most of all. Was gone.

_Never did he realize that what the autobot was carrying was his newborn daughter. Ripped out of her carriers arms like this meant nothing in the universe. Like the sire didn't even deserve to know what he had lost. That he had a child..._

Gears was totally shocked by what she had just done. She had looked into a memory. A terrible memory.

She knew then that Megatron was not lying. But she refused to tell him any information. Gears devoted her self to the autobot cause. And Optimus. She knows that they are her true friends. Not like the of them only cared for themselves. And the ones that didn't only cared for Megatron. She didn't want to break her sires he is evil. And she will not choose her evil sire over the there are some she doesn't like but that doesn't meant they have to die!

_Does it...?_


	9. Chapter 8 the terror of Ultra Magnus

When Koga phoned Optimus informing him that Knockout had just kidnapped Gears. he realized that his little secret... might not be so secret any longer. He had to tell them the truth. At least the truth of Gears origin. But what was Ultra Magnus going to think? Heck, he might say that Koga was lying for primus sake. But he had Ember to prove the truth.

When he returned to base the look that everyone gave him was either angry as hell or shocked to believe that Gears had been taken captive so fragging easily.

"What happened?Where the Frag is Gears?" asked Slash in a slightly frightened looked down on his face .

" She was taken, by Knockout..." replied Koga in a sad voice.

" You sound like she is never coming back! exclaimed Slash. "what's wrong?"

"I never imagined that I would have to do this. But I need to tell you guys a story about Gears. And who she really is. And who her parents are." everyone looked at Koga with interest.

"When the decepticons came to a planet called Paxton, there was a corrupt female warrior, she was born with hatred in her heart." Then Ultra Magnus's optics began to widen but then he relaxed so the story could continue. "So, so much hatred. She had a reason for this. For when she was born the people of Paxton were very angry at the female warriors mother for the mother was a how earthlings would say a monk. The law strictly forbid that Monks have children and the sentence was death. What they did not know was that the father was an evil being whose intentions were far too evil to say. The officers wanted to kill the child because primus know what the father was. But this childs father was protecting her. for he had a purpose for her. one that was evil, very evil. when the people of Paxton realized that this child was being protected they saw it as a sign from the gods that this child was a gift. not a curse.

one of the warriors of the group had looked the child in the eyes and had become very fond of it. he offered to raise it and give it the training of all their warriors. because this warrior was the ruler of Paxton. did he know what lay in store for him he would have killed the child on the spot. . the child was far more developed mentally than they had thought. she remembered what the ruler did to her mother. but her father was telling her to keep this secret until he said to. then she would strike."

"when she became a full-grown warrior her father's evil spirit went into her, giving her power to destroy the ones who killed her mother. and she did so. she became so blood thirsty that she was killing children! her hate made her powerful. then one faithful day she came across a strange ship. she then came over to look and that's when she saw him. a silver robot with armor similar to that of a gladiator. she approached the tyrant with caution. when he turned she saw something within him. something that they could relate to. she then bowed down to the war lord in a respectful way. she then introduced herself.

" my name is Terkshay, tyrant of Paxton. and I see that you are a warrior as well."

at the mention of the name Ultra Magnus suddenly became aware of what this story was leading to. " when she looked up, the tyrant introduce himself as well."my name is Megatron, and indeed i am a warrior. And i am the leader the Decepticons."

then everyone looked shocked as if they too knew where this story was going." later after the two tyrants became allies. one was feeling a feeling that he had never felt before. and the tyrant Terkshay felt the same way. one faithful night Terkshay decided to take a walk. when she started to feel something within her move. the feeling made her nervous. just a few months ago had the two tyrants became unusually close and had some affectionate interactions. then it dawned upon her, she was with child. with the tyrant Megatrons sparkling. she knew that he might not be so pleased to hear this. considering that he had no time for a new-born. so she waited for a couple of months before she finally realized that it was time for the child to be conceived.

she went for a walk and when she arrived at the cave she would give birth here. for this was the cave she had so carefully picked and there was a hollow inside the cave that gave enough light to see so she could treat herself and the child after it was born. hours later a healthy techno-organic girl was born. she had golden eyes,blonde, reddish-purple, and black hair. just like her mother. but what she then noticed was that her blood was a bright purple. not red and she had features of a cybertronian sparkling. then Terkshay wrapped her little daughter up and she slowly walked out of the cave. cautious for the decepticons enemies were now on Paxton. she came into the open and little did she know that her assassinator was waiting in the shadows."

"she was walking, back turned to her assassinator. if the assassin knew what she was holding he would never have opened fire. What he meant to do was stun her enough to take her captive. but he didn't know that she was weakened, due to child labor. then, it happened. the plasma blasters blast hit her on the center of her back, breaking the spine causing her to fall. then as he walked over he realized the tiny bundle he luckily missed. then there was a shout. the bot took the child out of her carriers arms and opened fire on the war lord. when Megatron saw Terkshay laying on the ground so close to death the dark lord kneeled down and picked her up and held her. then his rage had built so much that he couldn't take it anymore. he charged, blinded by anger, not caring for anything else. all that mattered was avenging his love. then the autobot entered his vessel and immediately took flight. then Megatron, still grieving for his dead love, yelled a promise to kill the autobot that did so to the only thing he had ever loved."

"and that is the origin behind Gears. or as her sire knows her as Black fire. Ultra Magnus... do you remember that terrible night? "

just as Koga mentioned Ultra Magnus everyone's optics grew wide in horror as the truth of Gears orphaning was revealed. every one looked at Koga in disbelief, as if they couldn't believe that the ever faithful Gears was the daughter of a tyrant or to be more pacific two tyrants.

"Ultra Magnus... is what he says true?" asked Optimus in a tone of voice that was disbelieving. hoping that what Koga said was all a lie.

_" It is true..." replied Ultra Magnus._

everyone was completely shocked. they had no idea that Gears was actually an alien hybrid. but how did she get to Earth?

" how did Gears come to Earth?" asked Optimus. " she was kidnapped by the techno-organid called arachnid. she was very terrified of her. we found Gears on the side of a mountain bleeding badly. she can change her blood color so she would fit in with others if she was ever wounded. she fooled us for a little while until we got her to our ship.

What do you mean by ship?" asked Ratchet. 'i was not alone on that ship. there were some autobots. there was one that Optimus would know. her name was Elita-one."

Optimus optics grew wide but then returned to their normal size.

"so you know the where abouts of Elita-one?" asked Optimus." she was killed by the decepticons. she was like a mother figure for me..." answered Koga in a rather sad voice.

Everyone looked at Koga with a sympathetic look. Ratchet didn't know whether he should feel sorry for Koga as well or mention to Koga that Elita-one could never be a mother. but he knew that would only upset Koga very much. and he knew that Koga never really knew his mother or if he had a mother. Ratchet was guessing that Koga's mother might have been killed by the decepticons when he was very young. but yet again Koga never talked to anyone except Slash, Ember or Gears. Ratchet was just begging to realize something. Koga had been wearing a hoody over his shirt and every time it shifted he would put it back into its' original position. then just before Koga moved it, Ratchet saw two circular objects that looked like they were directly on Kogas' shoulder blades.

Koga was definitely hiding something.

* * *

**sorry if the story is dull. i promise it will get better. please remember to read and review.**

**i will appreciate it if you gave me some encouragement. if there are any errors my apologies..the computer is starting to act up and i don't have the money to fix it.**


	10. Chapter 9 waking up

Gears was interagated a couple of times by Starscream but she still refused to give off any information on the autobots. Then when she was alone she focused very hard on her energy and concentrated it to her arms so it would cause to chains to break. No one knew this but Gears skin could take on temperatures of up to 500 degrees. Maybe even higher. Then she heard a crackling noise. Very faint though. Then all of a sudden she was free. She immediately climbed to the vents and started to look for one room. Shockwaves lab. She knew if she could find the pod that Koga's little sister was being held in she could rescue her. When she finaly came to the room she ever so quietly opened the vent and jumped into the room. Luckily Shockwave was in one of his off-site laboratory's so she could look for Koga's long lost sister.

Then she saw it. The test tube which held the little girl that looked five. She knew that she wasn't five. She was asctualy fifty five. So she ever so silently opened the test tube and grabbed the little girl. She had Black hair, purple eyes, robust body frame, and just like Koga she had two tenticles sticking out of her shoulder blades. Gears knew that her cybertronian half like Koga was based mainly on Soundwaves features. She then heard foot steps and immediately carried her to the vents. She then went to the area in the vents that had four passage ways. She then layed the little girl down on her back. Then she started to move.

she gasped." Where am I?" asked the little girl. She didn't have a name yet and Gears wanted to let the rest of team prime decide.

" You are safe for the moment. But i need you to be very quiet so we don't get caught. okay?" replied Gears. The little girl nodded. They then carefully crawled through the vents. Gears was following the system by pure instincts. Then they looked through the opening and saw the control room.

"Hey, aren't you Blackfire? Megatrons half Paxtonian sparkling?" asked the little Girl.

"Yes. But I go by the name Gears now." answered Gears. " Oh, well okay." replied The little Girl. Gears had to admitt that she was very smart for someone that was physically five years old. Then two vehicons entered the room. Gears slowely backed up. Then the cons left the room and Gears waited for at least seven minutes to make sure they didn't enter the room. She then reached to control panel and turned off the cloaking system. then she phoned Optimus.

* * *

When Slash heard the sound the monitor made that notified team prime of someone trying to call them Ratchet immediately answered." Who is it?" asked Ratchet.

"Hey Guys it is me Gears and prepare for the nemesis to crash land! And I have a surprise for Koga when I get back. i am sending the coordinates now."

Then a set of coordinates appeared on the screen." All right!" said Raf.

"You go Gears!" exclaimed Miko.

"Yeah!" said Jack.

" Oh and you got to know that they won't be in cogmito for a long time!" said Gears.

" Wait Gears what do you mean by crash?" asked Koga in a worried voice.

" no time! over and out!" replied Gears.

" Autobots lock onto those coordinates." commanded Optimus.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge and they arrived on the nemesis. Arcee, bumblebee go find Gears." ordered optimus.

Arcee and Bumblebee started off towards the room where energon was held for the ships fuel. they knew that is exactly where Gears would go.

* * *

Gears and Koga's little sister ran to the only room that they knew could bring down the ship. The energon store. When they reached it Gears pulled out the bomb she had made at the base before she was kidnapped. She then threw it at the piles of energon. Then they ran. They made it out just before the room exploded. Gears knew that the explosion would only cause minor damage to her but for the little girl she was taking it would cause major damage. Because she was young and didn't have tough skin yet. But she knew that when she reached her teenage form she would start to get armor. Koga was starting to get armor on his torso. Gears knew it wouldn't be long before he is covered in it.

"Come one!" yelled Gears.

They both ran faster until Gears ran into Arcee. Arcee looked relieved to see that she was okay. Then her optics looked at Koga's sister.

"And exactly who is that?" asked Arcee.

Before Gears could reply the ship shifted downwards and knocked everyone off their feet.

"What did you do?" asked Arcee.

"I will explain later." replied Gears.

Then Bumblebee opened fire. It seemed like all of the insecticon hive had come. Their Optics locked onto Gears. Then the other autobots came. Optimus requested a ground bridge right before the ship crashed to the ground. The swirling vortex opened and they all went through. Gears picked up the little Girl she rescued. And ran towards the portal.

When they returned Koga's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry with joy. He ran over to his little sister and picked her up giving her the biggest hug anyone had ever seen.

"I can't believe your alive!" exclaimed Koga. Then the little girl started to cry with joy of being reunited with her big brother.

" Koga! Who the Frag is she!" asked Slash.

"She is my little sister. I thought Megatron had extenguished her spark! I saw him shoot her right before the place exploded with flames!" replied Koga. "What do you mean by 'spark? asked Ratchet

"Er... are actualy..techno-organisms." Said Koga.

"So what is her name?" asked Miko.

"I didn't give her one because that day the ship exploded Megatron just told me she was my little sister." explained Koga.

" Wait! why does she have metalic tentictles?!" asked Jack.

"I think I got to explained our history and blue prints." replied Koga.

"Oh, you don't have to! I took the flash drives that had the blue prints!" explained Koga's little sister.

" What do you mean by 'Blue prints?" asked Raf.

"We were created to be spys for the decepticons." replied Koga.

"We were meant to hack into the autobots database. Since we were created to have soundwaves supercomputer features." Concluded the little girl.

" It would make sence, you could just pose that you two were held captive." said Raf.

" Well actualy, I was the one who would go in as the spy. She was suppose to come and let me download the files." replied Koga.

"He promised he would tell us who our families were." said Koga's sister.

" So you didn't know she was your sister until Megatron betrayed you." concluded Jack. Koga nodded.

"Why are we just Standing here talking? We should be figuring out a name for her!" said Miko.

"So got any suggestions?" asked Jack. Then she collasped.

"Sister!" exclaimed Koga.

Then everyone noticed that she was bleeding. Everyone was shocked when they saw her bleeding energon. Then Ember ran over to her and placed her servo on the wound. Koga backed up when he saw the glowing white light comeing from Embers servo. Then her optics started glowing white. Ember backed away and Koga's sister stood up. Everyone was dumbfounded at what just happened. Her leg was completely healed!

"How long have you been able to do this?" asked Optimus.

" Uh, I think always?" replied Ember.

"I showed her how to use it." explained Gears.

"How could you teach her to use her powers?" asked Ratchet. Gears and Ember looked at each other like they didn't know how. they tought probably didn't.

" Maybe it is just instincts that helped out?" suggested Raf. Everyone knew that there was a lot that couldn't be explained about the connection between the four kids.

_a pair of golden Optics glowed in the shadows..._

_so these are the four who will cause great destruction..._

Gears suddenly saw a pair of golden optics fadding.

_"Mother...?"_

Gears could sense her mothers presence.

"So what should we name her?" asked Miko.

" Actually I do have one suggestion." said Koga as he pointed to her forehead. Then everyone noticed the sun with the moon covering it. Just like a lunar eclipse.

"So you want to name her Lunar Eclipse?" asked Raf.

"That sounds like an awesome name!" said Miko in an excited voice.

" Yeah, I like that!" said Lunar Eclipse.

" I think we can shorten it to L.E." said Koga.

"Okay. but I like it better in its' long form.." said Lunar Eclipse.

_Lunar Eclipse..._


	11. Chapter 10 Embers vision

Ember found herself standing in the middle of a forest that strangely felt like home.

" Where am i?" then she saw a tall women with golden optics that looked a lot like Gears.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I have come to bring a message for my Daughter." replied the women."You are Gears mother?" asked Ember.

"indeed i am." replied Gears mother.

"then why can't you tell her yourself?" asked Ember.

"Because my daughter walks in a forest where i am not to step foot in." replied Gears mother.

then Ember suddenly realized that she was in the forest of darkness she also knew that here she couldn't read minds. so she had to be carefull.

"what is your message?" asked Ember. Gears mother gave a warm smile.

"tell Blackfire that there is a traitor amongst your ranks. who is telling a great untruth that could chang the fait of all cybertronian and human kind alike."

Embers jaw dropped. she had suspecions of who the traitor is.

is Koga the traitor?" asked Ember.

"you will know in time. but it would be wise not to address the issue at the time. for your powers are too weak to take on the traitor."

"wait don't you have more to say to Gears?" Ember cried as Gears mother started to fade.

Ember ran to grab Gears mother but was knocked aside by someforce. she looked up to see a dark figure looming over her. it had black spiky hair and golden eyes. it also had a dark sword that was glowing with an eerie purple light. she knew right then and there who it was.

_Koga..._

* * *

Ember awoke screaming for mercy. Slash immediately ran to her side.

" what's wrong? are you hurt?" asked Slash.

"Just a bad dream." replied Ember.

" oh trust me it was more than a bad dream!" replied Slash.

all of a sudden the door opened and Ratchet came running in.

then Slash and Ratchet saw that Ember was bleeding.

" what happened?" exclaimed Ratchet.

" I had a bad dream, and he hurt me. he had a sword and was slashing me with it." replied Ember in a shaky voice.

then Gears,Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead,and the rest of team prime came running in.

"Ember!" screeched Gears as she ran over and placed a hand to her injury.

then Slash saw a white light comeing from Gears hand and he saw a pair of Golden Optics looming over her. he noticed a hand on her shoulder. it was pale with a purple complection. obviously Ratchet noticed this aswell. Gears looked over her shoulder and Slash heard her whisper the word 'mother.' the optics moved up and down as if the rest of the spirit was nodding. then Gears stood up and Ember was healed. " You share the... same powers?" asked Ratchet. Ember and Gears nodded. Optimus looked a little stunned to know that they shared so much in common.

" Uh... Gears. your shoulder. said Slash. Gears saw a silver spike comeing out of her shoulder. it was poking up. she then saw that her legs where turning metalic as well.

" he wasn't lying! i am going to turn out with some of his features!" exclaimed Gears.

then her whole body started to tremble.

"Gears!" Arcee ran over to Gears and picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Ratchet do something!" pleaded Arcee.

" take her to medbay!" ordered Ratched. Arcee and the others ran out of the room. Miko and Jack following.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Miko in a frantic voice. Gears was hooked up to some cords. Ratchet scanned her.

"What Gears said is true.. she is turning into a half organic version of Megatron. At least in looks that is." answered Ratchet.

" so Gears is going to looked somewhat like Megatron?" asked Miko.

Her words stunned everyone. they couldn't face the fact that Gears will just keep maturing until there is little flest left. and then she will looked just like a female version of Megatron. Koga was giving Ember a cold stare. Slash noticed this and returned an even colder stare. Slash knew that Koga had walked in Embers' dream and had hurt her. Ember stopped staring at Koga and focused her attention on Gears.

" can i help some how? maybe i can stop her from changing?" suggested Ember.

Koga immediately looked at Gears with a worried expression on his face. Then Koga walked out of sickbay. Ember could sence that Koga was very sad for some reason. she then heard his thoughts.

" Now i will never get a chance to tell her that i love her.. she won't be a suitable mate. at least, not in what she will turn out to be.."

Ember then had a was in a test tube. with little Gears looking up at him. she had innocence in her eyes. she looked no older than two. then Ember saw another test tube. it had what looked like a baby that was still developing. then Ember noticed where she was. she was on the nemesis! and this must be one of shockwaves labs! she was guessing that this little embryo was Koga's little sister. Then Ember heard a loud crash. and a giant robotic spider came in and picked up tiny Gears. She left the room and Ember found herself following. Megatron was following the spider and shooting. then she entered another ship and it took off with high speed.

then she found herself in a saw tiny Gears hanging from chains. she was looking straight at Ember.

"have you come to off-line me?" she asked in a soft voice. Ember then noticed that Gears had circutry with purple flowing from what looked like veins." oh Gears..." replied Ember.

"who is Gears?" asked yound Gears.

" is that the name my carrier gave me before she died?" asked Gears.

"no, you just look a lot like someone i know. your name is Blackfire, right?" asked Ember trying not to scar little Gears.

" Yes, it is. How did you know?" asked Gears.

"Er... i noticed your birth mark. so it makes sence." replied Ember.

"Oh... well now that i notice you look to young to be the one who will off-line me. or are autobots teaching Sparklings to kill now?" asked Gears now getting interested.

" Isabel who are you talking to?" asked a voice. then a decepticon came in and had what looked like a stasis ray.

" My name is not Isabel!oh.. and i am talking to her." said Gears pointing with her finger towards Ember."your insane! there is no one there!" said the mech.

"you can't see her shotblast?" asked young Gears.

" see who?" asked the confused mech.

"the sparkling autobot. she is red and has some black armer." said Gears.

" yup, your totaly insane. just like your carrier." taunted Shotblast.

"my carrier was a skilled tyrant that could have ripped you to oblivion! you fragger!" yelled Gears. Ember was taken aback by how Gears had such a bad mouth.

"Err... lets see what the brat thinks when i show her somemanners!" yelled Shotblast.

"i don't think so!" yelled Gears as shotblast walked over to started to glow white and purple and then Ember noticed that she was glowing to.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Gears.

then the white and purple light flew towards shotblast like a sword and knocked him over. leaving him leaking badly. then Ember noticed a white autobot with what looked like a beard. then Ember knew who it was;Alphatrion! he gave a look at Ember and she knew that not just Gears mother was watching over her but all of the autobots who died in the war! she then saw more and more autobot spirits in the room. then Ember came back to reality. she felt a finger poke turned to see Gears awake.

" your Okay!" exclaimed Ember." of course i am!"

everyone was shocked to hear Gears voice. it was deep and...strange . and now that the transformation was almost complete they could see that she had purple eyes instead of golden.

"Er..uh.. Gears your voice... sounds different." said Slash in a rather confused voice.

"what are you talking about?" my voice sounds fi..." she suddenly realized what Slash was talking about. her voice was deep and she had a strange accent. she also had a silver streak down her face. starting from the top of her forehead and going down towards her neck. also her blonde hair had silver highlights that showed when the light shone on had silver spikes comeing out of her shoulders and her legs were metalic and purple. Her torso had protoform features which were purple as well. then she heard Koga come in. everyone turned to see koga without his shirt. all over his body except his arms, legs and head was blueish-purple metal and they could see he had energon in his veins and not the same purple substance which was blood and energon mixed. it was surprising that neither of them were sick due to mixing of the bloods. they noticed that his eyes were filled with guilt.

"Koga what is wrong...?"


	12. Chapter 11 the terrible secret

Koga looked down at the floor with pure guilt in his eyes. He didn't want to tell them the prophecy.. not with Gears so unstable. But he had too right now or he lose Gears forever.

I haven't told you the whole truth about my origin and purpose. nor have i told you what my real name is... said Koga in a shameful voice."Koga your scaring me! and why are you mostly metallic? asked Lunar Eclipse in a shocked voice. " And why do you have tentacles? and why are your ears gone?" asked Lunar Eclipse. everyone noticed that where Koga's ears should have been were now metallic and his face was slowly turning metallic. and his eyes were bright purple optics. then his hair turned into violet metal spikes. and they noticed that his arms were turning metallic.

"I have lied to you! my name isn't Koga! its Blood Stained Blade!" then he transformed his right arm into a blade that had energon and red blood stains on it. everyone in the room looked afraid of should be! If they would have known what he had done he would never have been invited into team prime. nor would Gears love him.

"I...killed Elita-one. I exploded that vessel... killing the autobots and their sparklings. If I knew that there were sparklings onboard I would have taken them off and hid them. I was never allowed access to that part of the vessel. So when i heard their screams I immediately ran to save them but they were all dead." He said in a voice so low that almost no one could hear. Optimus optics grew unnaturally wide and the rest of team prime looked shocked. as everyone knew that Optimus and Elita-one were once mates. But it never worked because Elita-one kept having miscarriages. it broke Optimus spark when he knew him and his mate could never have sparklings. "And there is a prophecy.."

**"one become two...**

**lioness and wolf shall meet in battle.**

**and Darkness and Bloodshed shall fall upon the Earth..."**

"How could you know that?" asked Ratchet.

everyone looked at Ratchet with shocked expressions."Who told you?" asked Koga.

Ratchet narrowed his optica. then Slash realized it!" you're the one who hurt Ember in her sleep!" exclaimed Slash. Everyone looked at Slash with shock." so.. you can walk in dreams like Koga." said Ember." so you know too? figures." said Koga.

Ember could feel waves of sorrow coming from Optimus. He would never have sparklings with his mate. and he hoped that none of the sparklings that died were his. Optimus always grieved for the death of sparklings. it pained his spark a great deal to hear that his mate and possibly his sparkling were killed by Koga. or should he say Blood Stained Blade. Optimus knew that his name was refered to those that have fallen by his merciless blade.

" You what!" screamed Slash."And Elita-one... is Slash and Ember's carrier." Optimus optics grew wide when he saw the resemblance that Ember had to Elita-one and then he knew right then that... Slash and Ember... were his sparklings.

everyone then saw the resemblance Slash had to Optimus. and Ember had to Elita-one.

What are their real names?" asked Optimus.

" I don't know. I guess she gave them to Alphatrion and didn't give them names yet. maybe she was planning on letting him name them.. you will never know.." replied Koga with such guilt in his eyes he wouldn't even look at anyone.

Gears looked like she was going to cry. but then Koga started to walk in the direction of the base exit. Slash didn't even try to stop him. he had thought of Koga like a brother.. but now they were no longer close. and Slash wasn't exactly the forgiving started to get up and go after Koga. but as soon as she was on her feet she immediately was stopped by Arcee.

" i guess i am no longer on team prime... but a criminal to always walk alone..." he said as he turned and ran down the hall that lead to the base entrance. Ember knew that Koga loved Gears and Gears loved Koga. it went both ways.K felt like his whole world have come crumbling of team prime looked at Koga With such hatred in their eyes it made Gears mad that they had no sympathy for Koga. Eclipse suddenly ran after him but Koga just yelled and told her to stay with team prime where she would be safe. Little L.E. ran back, hugged Gears, and shoved her face into her chest. crying so hard she looked like she couldn't breath. Gears was just as heart-broken as Lunar Eclipse. then Ember noticed when Gears stood up she was very tall and had breast. and it hit Ember;Gears and Koga were much older than Koga said. they must have gone into the pre-teen state. and then Optimus started walking in the direction Koga ran.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" asked Ratchet.

" Retrieving a lost friend." replied the great leader.

" wait, you not serious are you?" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"But why? you heard him confess! he is a murderer!" said Slash.

" but everyone deserves second chances!" said Lunar Eclipse and Ember.

when Optimus left the base Koga was nowhere to be seen. the other autobots following.

" autobots search for Koga. Bumblebee,Arcee,and Ultra Magnus you search the north side of the desert. Bulkhead , Wheeljack, Smokescreen and myself with check the rest of the desert.

when the commands were given not everyone was happy to be looking for the very being that killed Ember and Slash's carrier. what if the cons got to him? they could pluck those precious files from his processor with not a moment's hesitation. they had to find him.

then...there was a scream. Arcee immediately ran towards it and she saw Koga standing over the body of a vehicon barely alive.

" where is Starscream!?" asked Koga in a vicious tone of voice. Arcee saw the bodies of vehicons and eradicons all over the was truly powerful. he also happened to stumble across an energon mine.

when the rest of team prime arrived they were stunned to see that Koga had taken on at least fifty vehicons and eradicons. then they noticed what he was holding. A sword that looked a lot like the Dark star saber.

" Who the Frag are you?!" asked the Vehicon in a shaken voice.

" your worst nightmare!" he yelled as his blade rose and then almost pierced the cons spark. just missing by an inch.

Koga was killer... but what did he want with Starscream?

"Why is Koga killing cons?" asked Arcee.

"And what does he want with Starscream?" asked Bulkhead.

"Koga! What are you doing?" yelled Optimus.

"Avenging my mother!" replied Koga with a smirk on his face. Optimus ran and grabbed his sword.

"Optimus, what are you doing? let me kill this sorry excuse for an enemy!" yelled Koga.

" that is a decepticon class miner! A service class. not a warrior." replied Optimus.

pfft! You shure are soft!" replied Koga.

"I thought of you to be better than this!"

Everyone turned around to see Gears staring at Koga with a shocked look on her face.

How was I so blind?" she exclaimed with a sigh.

" Gears, you know what they're capable of! They killed me and L.E.'s mother! They tore her apart! took the egg cells from her ovaries! You think i would ever forgive them?" yelled Koga."No, I don't. but this one is just a minor. he doesn't stand a chance against you or me for that matter. And remember that letting someone live is not softness... it is mercy." said Gears. this obviously got Koga to calm down. "Okay Gears... your right i should have mercy for this one." Koga transformed his sword back into his hand. then they noticed it;Koga looked an awful lot like Soundwave now that he was mostly cybernetic. Which made Gears wonder if Lunar Eclipse was going to look like soundwave as well. But that won't happen for at least seventy years.

Koga slowly let the miner vehicon up. The miner slowly got up and stumbled away.

"Well, what do you want? I thought I was unwelcome! Am i not?" replied Koga.

" i welcome you but it is Optimus who will say you if can come back or not." said Gears in a unusualy calm was almost soft.

" so what is your say?" asked Koga in the most respectful tone of voice he could work up.

" although your deeds were wrong i do believe you have changed. but you will have to strictly follow my command. do you understand?" said Optimus. i understand. said Koga in a calm voice."Ratchet open a ground bridge." the swirling vortex opened and team prime went through. Koga hesitated for a minute then Gears walked over to him and grabbed his hand directing him towards the vortex.


	13. Chapter 12 new threat

Shockwave was in one of his off -site laboratories anylyzing the diffent abilities an techno-organic hybrid could have. his first choice was to use grizzly bear DNA with eagle genes on a human test subject. and he had already picked one out...

Jacks mother... Joice Darby...

"I assume you have located the test subject?" asked Shockwave in a cold tone of voice.

"Indeed. I have even located her eldest off-spring." said a robust man with some cybertronian armer.

" Fetch them for me,No.15 and take No.14 with you."said Megatron. "And don't let them escape." said Shockwave.

the two twins transformed into their beast forms.

No.15 was a tyger-lion hybrid with robust muscles and armer covering his underbelly. while No.14 was a lion-bear hybrid with some armer on her back. they ran silently through the night. running without making a sound as if on wings. they had one mission; retrieve their targets and kill anyone who trys to stop them. No.15 went for joice while No.14 went for joice lost daughter. who was kidnapped when she was very little, but what they didn't know.. was that she was ready for them!

* * *

in the city of springfield missouri, there was a girl with black hair and golden eyes. her name was Rebecca Wilson. but she knew that wasn't her real name. it was Katelyn Darby. it was well past midnight and she was standing outside her house when she rose to her feet. sensing the evil creature which came for her. she was alerted by her spiritual friends. one which was a little girl no older than two who was brutaly murdered. she tryed to save the little girl but when she got there her body was dead cold. she immediately ran into the house and hid her two children. there was a boy and a girl. the boys name was Flare and the girl was named Naomi. which were strange names but they suited them. she hid them beneath the floor board.

" now stay here and don't make a sound. promise me? you are in danger of a great evil who has come to take me. she will try to take me but i will not allow this! you must keep quiet or she will take you from me! do you understand?asked their mother." axel if i am to be taken take care of my children. Axel was a creation of her own. or at least a pupy she found which she ultered. she was Jackson Darby's older sister. she knew this even though she never knew her mother before she was taken by the evil women who called herself Diana wilson. but she knew that wasn't her real name. she just knew it!now Kate was a teenager when she had her two children. they were born in the woods because Kate couldn't let anyone know that their father wasn't human. at least not came in a form which was very attractive. she thought he was good, but he wasn't. he wanted her to give birth because he knew that would surely kill her. but it didn't. her ever faithful dog axel came and attacked the alien enemy who was trying to kill her. she knew that the teenager who tryed to get rid of her was the beast who sought out her birth mother.

she withdrew her sword and flashed her long nails. the flashing nails was usualy a warning which scared most people who she thought might be following her or trying to hurt her. her nails were made of a very strong metal. this was because she injected a substance which turned her bones into the strongest metal on earth. also it turned her nails metal and they continued to grow but they would always be metallic. aswell as her bones. her teeth on the other hand were still made of heard a hellish screech and a lion-bear hybrid came after her. she knew who it was.. flare and Naomi's aunt.

" So you thought just because your little hybrid Dog hurt my brother you could live in peace with my brothers children did you?" snarled the beast.

" You want them don't you? But do you think your beloved master would realy accept them? after all they're just weaklings, aren't they?" taunted Kate." You bastard! I know they aren't weak! I saw your son in his beast form killing vehicons!" yelled the beast. This suddenly took kate aback because she was totally clueless that her son could transform!

"It ends here Katelyn Darby!" yelled No.14 as she lunged at Kate. Kate dodged the attack then she flared her long metallic nails and lunged foward to slash the Beast on the neck. But was grabbed by the arm and flung accross her lawn. She wasn't dazed by this. And she pulled her play dead trick. This mostly worked because she could stop her pulse and slow down her heart to a soft beat wich couldn't be detected.

"No! Leave mommy alone!" No.14 turned and saw the two tiny children with robust muscles and cat ears. Naomi had black tiger striped hair and her ears were white with black tiger stripes. And Flare had orange hair with long black stripes and extreamely robust legs and arms. Kate saw her chance and grabbed her opponent by the hind leg and flung her across the neighborhood. She ran and picked up her children putting their hats on and ran into her house. Reaching the computer room which had an emergency distress signal on it that the autobots could detect. She had help from the spirit of an autobot who knew lots of cybertronian technology. Kate pressed the button which would hopefully alert the autobots of the monster attacking her home.

* * *

Raf was watching the screen of his computer when suddenly he saw an autobot distress beacon apeared on his screen.

"Ratchet! There is an autobot distress beacon!" yelled Raf.

"What!?" replied Ratchet.

"And it is comeing from a neighborhood in springfeild Missouri!"

" Send me the coordinates!"

Raf sent the coordinates of the distress beacon and Ratchet opened a ground bridge to those coordinates.

" Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus.

Bumblebee,Arcee and Optimus exited the vortex and saw two tiny children hiding behind a tree watching their mother desperately fighting a lion-bear hybrid. The little girl was cheering the loudest. While the boy was just noticeing the autobots.

"Hey Naomi! It Is the autobots!" exclaimed turned around.

" Please help our mama! If she fights any longer she will go into predatory mode!" By the words predatory mode Optimus noticed that the teenager was starting to gain extra muscle and her metallic nails were getting deep into the Beast's that was holding her down neck. The beast let out a hellish screech and fell backwards. The two children started to tremble and Optimus noticed that their teenage mother was starting to grow fangs, and her back was starting to gain some sort of strange silver metallic armer. The beast optics kept growing wider and wider until the teenagers transformation was clomplete. she had long blade like spikes sticking out of her back and she had a metallic tail with barbs at the ends. The teenagers tail rose up and slashed the beast in the chest. Revealing metal underneath her fur. Energon flowed from the wound and then the beast fell unconsious and started to turn back into her human like form. Then Optimus noticed that the girls eyes were red with rage and the light of fire. She then slowly walked towards her precious children and fell to the ground. Her tail gradually started to restrict back into a stump just above her ass and the blades that stook out of her spine started to retreat into stumps on each vertebre. They were too small to be seen under a picked up the teenager and noticed a shocking resemblance to Joice. then she spoke.

"My birth mother... Joice Darby... is... in danger of... Shockwave's expiremental ways." gasped the teenager.

"Did she say..." said Bulkhead then he was cut off by Optimus request for a ground bridge. The two siblings followed the very beings that their mother had told them of in bulkhead turned and picked up the motionless body of No.14. " What do we do with her?" asked Bulkhead.

"Take her prisoner." replied Optimus.

* * *

When they returned to base with the two children, a teenager, and a injured member of the decepticons Ratchet immediately prepared a table with energon chains for the decepticon.

"And exactly who are these three?" asked Ratchet in a confused voice.

"My name is Flare!" said Flare as he removed his hat revealing his pointy ears and orange hair.

" Naomi! where is your respect?" asked Flare.

"Oh, my hat! I almost forgot my manners!" said the girl as she removed her hat showing black hair with white stripes and two pointed white ears that had two black stripes down each side.

"What in the name of primus are you?!" screeched Ratchet.

" We are mutants!" yelled Flare in a voice full of pride as if he was proud of being a freak of slapped her face with her clawed hand and dragged it down her face.

I told you before! We are not mutants! We are therianthropes!" argued Naomi.

"Mutants, therianthropes, whatever! They all mean the same thing! Mutants!"

Ratchet could obviously see that Naomi was the most inteligent one out of the two.

"Exactly how old are you two?" asked Raf.

"Lets see were born may 3 2010 and it is 2014 and it is july 26 so.."  
"We are four years, two months, and twenty-three days old." finished Naomi.

Ratchet was amazed at how inteligent Naomi is and how quickly she can put together equasion. Almost like a supercomputer...

" Ratchet open a ground bridge and bring Joice Darby to base immediately!" ordered Optimus. Jack immediately knew something was wrong. He ran to the ground bridge and raced out to get his mother...

* * *

Jack entered his house and ran downstairs to his mothers room. He then noticed the broken glass and pictures. He ran into his mothers room and saw massive paw prints in the wood flooring. He then saw a picture of his mother and a young girl and what looked like a young version of Jack. He picked it up and noticed that there was writing on the back...

_If you wish to see your mother and big sister again... you will come to the coordinates I wrote on the piece of paper hanging by the window._

Jack saw the slip of paper hanging on the window seem. And immediately picked it up. He ran back to his room and ran through the vortex. When he entered the base he had a look of pure terror.

" What happend?" asked Arcee.

Jack just handed Arcee the picture and slip of paper which had the coordinates on them.

"No..." said Optimus.

Then Kate jumped Down from the table Ratchet had layed her on and slowely limped to him, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Let us pray to the counsel of the spirits that she will be okay when we find her...little brother." When she called Jack her little brother he immediately saw an exact copy of his mother.

"Kate?!" exclaimed Jack. Kate just nodded and put jack in a position one would take when praying to a statue of a god or instantly knew to hold her was just a year and a half older than Jack.

"Oh Tylioba, we pray for you to watch over me and my brothers mother. Grant her pertection and please let her survive what ever happens." At the mention of asking this god to let their mother survive took Jacks breath away. Kate started to stare at something in the distance. Jack could just make out the lining of a small creature. it looked like a child.

"Excuse me, but we never got your name." said Optimus.

"The name of the women who took me from my birth family was Diana Wilson. She named me Rebecca Ann Wilson. but she didn't know that i still had memories of my real family. and as I gained a craving for knowledge i realized that my mind was able of learning far more than any other regular human could at this age. i started to go to the libraries and read childrens dictionaries, then i journeyed farther into the lybrary seeking biology books and other learning materials, but my thirst for knowledge just could not be quench, when i had read all of the books in the lower floor of the lybrary i decided to journey to the upper level and that is where i learned of the metals that the human body would not reject. so i started to study the human body and then when i reached the age of 16 i decided to hack into my medical files and discovered that the real Rebecca had died of lukemia. i wanted to confront her but i knew i had to wait until i was stronger and had more evidence. then when i turned 18 i created an injection with the help of a friend which could inhance the durability of the human body. i injected the substance into my bone marrow and i passed out. when i awoke there was another teenager with was male and very robust,with metal armer on his right arm. he said that he found me passed out on the ground. he took an x-ray and i realized that the substance had turned my bones into a very strong metal. my nails had turned into a silver metal and were long and sharp. he helped me up and took me to Shockwave. they interogated me and tortured me,but i refused to give out any information on the the formula. the male set me free and he took me away. we traveled back to my house only to find it in ruins. my mother's body was found crushed as if something had stepped on her. which i believe that something did. but i didn't know that they had micro chipped me until Flare and Naomi were born."

"my dog axel saved me from No.15 who tried to murder me after they were born." said Kate as axel came over and tranformed. everyone then realized that axel wasn't an earth dog he is a cybertronian Dog. he is very robust.

" and No.15 is Flare and Naomi's father." then everyone could see that Flare had long nails that were metallic but not as long as Naomi's. but neither of them could match the length of their mothers nails. and her brute strength.

"Can you give us the formula?" asked Ratchet.

"My instincts tell me that i can trust you. so i will give you it. just bridge me back to my house and i will download the files on a flash drive." said opened a ground bridge and Kate walked through the swirling vortex. she immediately entered her house and grabbed all of her flash drives and all of her empty ones. she then took the hidden stair well to her lab. she went over to her computer and downloaded all of her files just to be safe. then she deleted all of the ones on her computer. she tooked the mother board and data base and destroyed the mother board. and ran back to the vortex with the imformation and formula.

but she didn't know that the cons already had the formula.

"now we need to find Joice." said Arcee.

"don't worry i have already located her!" said Naomi.

" how?" asked Ratchet rather confused.

"I didn't see you even touch a computer." said Raf.

" oh mommy didn't tell you that because our father had cybertronian CNA and she injected the serium into our body that my brain is like a living supercomputer!" said Naomi in a voice full of pride.

everyone was completely stunned to realze this. Ratchet scanned Naomi.

" she isn't lying, her mind seems to have some cybernetic properties." comfirmed Ratchet.

this stunned everyone. here was a girl who was a living supercomputer. which made her a prime target.

_But little did they know what Naomi was truely capable..._


	14. Chapter 13 deviding friends

Koga was standing in a room which looked strangely familiar. He knew it was a dream but it felt so real. His gaze was suddenly turned as he heard a small wailing sound. He turned to see a women which looked exactly like L.E. only older. She was bleeding badly on her lower mid section. Koga immediately knew who it was. His and Luna Eclipse mother. Or at least the one whose egg cells were used to create him and his little sister. He immediately ran to his mother.

"Mother! Mother can you hear me?" asked Koga."Why do you call me mother? Those monsters took all of my embryo's. Soon they will come to kill me." said his mother in a depressed voice." Are you the one who has come to take me to the after life?" she asked in a questioning tone."No, I am your son who has yet to be. And you are going to have a little girl as well." said Koga trying to comfort his mother."Why do you look so old?" asked his mother. Then the door opened and Starscream entered the room." It is time to take out the scrap!" he yelled in cold voice."Do as you please, but my son and daughter will survive! And i will watch over them with all my heart. Until they join me in the after life!" yelled his mother. Starscream let out a chuckle and just stared at the women with cold merciless optics."You think they could join you in your after life do you? Well they won't be able to because they wont have souls! Instead they will have sparks!" taunted Starscream in a cruel voice. He transformed his arm into a blaster and shot Koga's mother right in the middle of her body. She looked at her son as the light of life drained from her eyes. She then fell limp. Blood was pouring from her body staining the floor. Koga started to cry.

"Koga..Koga wake up! your scaring me!"Koga heard the scream of his little sister waking up in had never seen him cry before. in fact Koga didn't think she even knew what crying is. he saw the other autobots standing in room. Naomi looked especially worried.

"Koga is something wrong?" asked Naomi in a voice full of worry. Naomi was rather close to Lunar Eclipse and he could see why she would be concerned for was either with her mother,with Ratchet, or Lunar Eclipse. when she was in the playful mood she spent time with Lunar Eclipse. when her mind was thirsty for education or she wanted to help Ratchet with a project she was with him. mostly her nerdy side took over so she didn't play much. she just studied educational topics. when she wasn't wanting to learn something earth based she usually went to Ratchet for cybertronian information. she was really interested in cybertronian technology. which for most humans would be hard to remember. when Ratchet would ask her a question on cybertronian Biology she answered it correctly even before he could finish the question. when Naomi asked for a biology book Bulkhead said that she was too young to learn biology. her response was that she already knew some human biology and she couldn't be left hanging. so Rafael let her borrow one of his biology books and said "I seriously doubt you will understand it." Naomi just told him to wait and see.

Then Koga noticed a women standing behind Naomi. she was whispering something into her ear. then he knew who it was; she nodded and walked over to Koga when everyone left." my grandmother has told me that she brings a message for her children." said Naomi."what does she mean by Grandmother?" asked Lunar Eclipse. Koga instantly saw the resemblance that Naomi had to his mother. he then realized that No.14 and No.15 were his siblings and that Naomi and Flare were his niece and nephey. since there was a No.14 then there must be more of his siblings!"what is the message?" asked Koga." she says that you must stay true to your friends so you are not doomed to walk a lonely path for eternity." this made little L.E.'s optics widen." y..you know our mother?" asked Lunar Eclipse."no i do not, she has just showed herself to me when i walked in." and with that statement Naomi slowly walked out of the room.

Flare was hiding behind a wall listening to the conversation. He wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to education but he was very clever when it came to sneaking around and eavesdropping, making no sound,not even his breath could be heard. when he heard Naomi coming he immediately ran to their room. He jumped into bed and layed down making it look like he didn't even move. Naomi came in and her gaze immediately turned to Flare.

"I know you were eavesdropping Flare so come clean." said Naomi.

" How the Frag did you know?" asked Flare.

"obviously you forgot that we have noses like predacons... again..."

" did you say like Predaking?" asked knew that Flare liked annoying people to avoid curtain just rolled her eyes and let it go. "What is it with you and Predaking?" asked Naomi." he is big and tall that is what! and he is super strong!" Flare said this like Predaking was his hero."But he is a decepticon! he wants to kill all autobots! don't you remember?" yelled Naomi."What is with all the yelling?" they both turned to see their mother standing outside of the room.

"Er...we-" Flare was cut off by Naomi.

"Flare was talking about Predaking as if he is his hero!" this obviously got Optimus' and Kate's attention.

"Flare... Predaking is our enemy you must understand this." explained his mother with a smile. Kate's' smile had an enchanting effect on everyone. it usually made them feel calm and the two siblings calmed down. Optimus and Kate left the room and headed for the main room. then Kate suddenly ran back to her children's room and called Naomi. Naomi came out and ran so fast to the monitors it was like she was a flash of lightning coming down the hall ways. Kate let out a slight chucle. started to look ran to Naomi and directed her to the monitors. Naomi jumped onto the monitor**( which was too high for a regular person to jumped.) **and Ratchets alarmed voice walked over to the monitors to see what Ratchet was alarmed by. he noticed that everyone in the room was staring wide-eyed at Naomi. then he saw it. Naomi's hand had little wires coming out of the palm and the monitors screen was suddenly getting coördinates to Shockwaves' lab.

Optimus then saw that Koga was standing alone and whispering something under his made out the words ' Heart brake mountain cave, twenty-one kilometers under sea level' Optimus then noticed what Koga was doing. he was giving Naomi coördinates to Joice Darby! but how did he know? could he have sneaked out at night? or was it just Soundwaves CNA talking? Optimus had to find out how Koga knew this and he knew that there was only one being he could go to,Gears. when Naomi was done downloading the coördinates Ratchet immediately opened a ground bridge and Bumblebee,Arcee,Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack,Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Optimus ran through the swirling vortex and saw their destination. a cave deep underground. there was a light up ahead and then a sound made Optimus spark skip a was the screams of Jackson Darby's mother, Joice ran into the other cave not even thinking of what might be on the other corner.

Shockwave turned to see the autobots running to his test subject. then four hellish screeches sounded and the autobots turned to see four creatures surrounding on each side. then Optimus saw the bloody body of Joice Darby. she was hooked up to multiple cords. one which was thin. then they heard a sound and ten hybrid beings jumped in front of the autobots. five surrounding each of the other two beast. the smallest had blue eyes and long canine teeth.

" it would seem that my previous experiments have returned, highly illogical." said Shockwave in a cruel and cold tone of voice. the smallest turned and what it did shocked everyone." You have tortured enough innocent lives! you killed our mother for her egg cells! you monster!" yelled the smallest beast with blue optics. she had a german accent which told them that she was probably human before transformed into the creature she now was a lion half eagle. her wings were silver-blue. she turned to address the four other creatures." Did you know that this monster killed you mothers? he brutally dissected her! they tortured her until she was too weak to fight back!" announced the smallest of the would appear that she is the leader.

"It lies!" argued Shockwave.

"It has a name!" said the female."my name is Blue moon! Leader of the Beasticons!" replied Blue suddenly took everyone aback.

" it has seem that my failures have grown a sence of right and wrong." said Shockwave.

"What do you mean by 'a sence of right and wrong'?" asked the biggest enemy beast. he was a tiger-wolf hybrid.  
"isn't what we are doing right?" asked the smallest Beast. it was a bear-tiger hybrid.  
this took team prime by weren't doing this because they were evil. they were doing this because they were told it was right to kill autobots!

"You were told that murder is the answer to justice. and that your parents were killed by autobot servos. but it was all a lie! the autobots have saved the lives of many and would never allow the suffering of an innocent being!" this took all the enemy beast aback. they suddenly turned to Shockwave with growls of hatred. and with one single command from Blue Moon, all the Beasticons jumped on top of Shockwave and the room was filled with screams of agony coming from Shockwave. Blue Moon then flew over to Joice and transformed into a beautiful blue and white techno-organic femme. she had blue metallic wings on her back and Optimus could see that she wore no bra. or any clothing for that matter.

all of Smokescreens gaze fell onto Blue Moon. Arcee looked a little annoyed that Smokescreen would be attracted to a techno-organic not even his age. Arcee had a crush on Smokescreen but she didn't show elbowed Smokescreen and he immediately started to blush and looked away from Blue Moon.

Blue moon had finished unhooking Joice and had picked her up with gentle hands. then flew over to Optimus and placed her down on the ground. then she said a single word and every beast backed away from Shockwave. one still had Shockwave's arm in its grip. then she noticed the look from Blue placed it down and backed away as well. when the mass of teeth and claws had cleared the mangled body of Shockwave was revealed. both of his arms were torn off and he had one leg barely still attached. his optic was broken and he was leaking badly.

Optimus requested a ground bridge. he noticed that Blue moon had started to follow.

then she noticed Smokescreen looking at her naked body and quickly flung her long hair over her breast. this made Smokescreen blush with embarrassment. May i meet the rest of you comrades?" asked Blue Moon.

"why don't you have clothes?" asked Bulkhead.

"What are clothes?" asked Blue Moon.

"oh brother.." said Arcee.

"I almost forgot to introduce my pack!" said the word 'pack' everyone started to notice that they were probably wild and knew no earth laws except their own.

" Bone smash, Moonset,Sunset! called Blue moon. Bone smash was a wolf-lion hybrid and had bone white hair and robust muscles. Moonset was a griffin like Blue Moon and Sunset was also a griffin. they looked a lot like Blue Moon and were much younger. obviously teenagers."Dreadlock,fang, Saber!" called Blue Moon. Dreadlock was a lion and had long claws and is very robust. him and saber looked exactly alike. they seemed to be saber toothed tigers. "Takedown, Smackdown,long tail!" called was very robust and had big black paws and was a wolf like Takedown. Optimus had a feeling that they wouldn't be appropriate sites for the children.

"I will allow Blue Moon to come but the rest of you must stay behind." said Optimus prime.

Moonset and Sunset started to come forward and protest but Dread lock put a tail in front of the two. they were obviously devoted to their leader.

"i will be all right. now return to base and stand guard." commanded Blue moon.

they went through the swirling vortex and there were shocked expressions. Jack immediately ran over to where Optimus had layed his mother down.

"Mom!" screeched Jack as he started to panic."get her to medbay!" ordered Ratchet. June was immediately carried into the humans medbay with Gears and Ember looked like a teenager. she still had skin and protoform but other than that she looked like a started to follow but Wheeljack layed his servo infront of had become close to Naomi and secretly he favored Slash over them all."Why can't i go help?" asked Naomi." You are too young too see what they are doing. we don't want you to see something that scars your." explained Wheeljack."oh trust me i have allready seen things that should've scarred me. but Flare doesn't remember." said naomi. this suddenly concerned Wheeljack. what had she seen that would've scarred Flare?Flare was basically the strongest one out of the two."exactly what happened to you?" asked Wheeljack."oh it didn't happen to me, it happened to mommy." replied Naomi.

Optimus was obviously gaze turned to Kate. wondering what it was that had happen to just looked saw a look of disgust appear on her face. he could see that she was thinking of what happened to her.a single tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away. She then walked in the direction of her room. not glancing at any of the others. little tears trailed behind saw this and he followed. he had to figure out what had happened to Kate.

Ember popped her head out of the medbay and she heard Optimus and Kates thoughts mixed then sorted them out in her proccessor and when Optimus was out of site she followed. making sure that no one saw her. Optimus had followed Kate into her room.

"Kate, what happened to you that Naomi said should have disturbed her mentaly?" asked Optimus in a concerned voice. she gently shook Flare to wake him and told him to go play with Naomi. Ember hid behind a wall and made sure that she didn't move on muscle. when Flare had gone out of site Ember took her place behind the wall just peaking her head through the door way.

"i was..." started Kate.

"yes?" asked Optimus.

Kate took a deep breath and Ember saw flashes of a memory going through Kates mind.

Kate was in a room chained to a barrack looked comepletely Starscream and a robust, part metallic man walked in. he wasn't wereing anything. and he had cold look on his face. looking at Kate with lust in his eyes."do your business, and then report to me when your done." commanded he left the room the man walked up to Ember came back to reality.

"i was raped. that is how Naomi and Flare came to be." said Kate as she started to optics widened. he didn't know the true story of the father of Naomi and kneeled down to get a better look at Kate.

"i am sorry to hear of what The decepticons did to you. said Optimus." do you need treatment?" he asked Optimus in concerned voice. this made her extreamly had never been so mad in her life! Ember felt like she was going to scream. she decided to leave before any one noticed turned to see Gears looking at her with scolding eyes.

"why were you eavesdropping?" asked Ember didn't say anything Gears read her optics widened."I didn't know that happened to Kate. that must be why she doesn't trust any of the mechs on team prime let alone the male humans on the team." Ember suddenly realized that Kate didn't let Jack,Raf, Agent fowler or any of the mechs touch her. even Optimus couldn't touch her without Kate backing away. this pained Embers spark a great deal."At least you didn't stay looking in that memory for longer than you did. other wise you would be scarred." said Gears. Gears felt like Ember was her had a soft spot for children, especialy Ember and Slash.

"come on,we need to leave before Optimus figures out you were eavesdropping." Gears grabbed Embers' servo and led her to the medbay where Jack stood by his completely forgot that she was going to heal Joice for a secret acessment from was now taller than Ember and had metalic Embers small size she stood the hights of about a five year old Flare and Naomi were taller than Ember. but to think about it they were tall for four year olds anyway.

Ember stood over joice and held her servo on a scar on Joice healed that wond then went on to the next. she healed all of the wounds that Gears would let obviously saw that Ember was tired."Why don't you go get some sleep? if Slash wakes he might come looking for you. and you don't want Optimus to know that your up pass you suddenly realized how late it realy was. she was an hour past her bed time and Slash had already gone to quickly ran to her room and then she saw Slash open the door. probably just starting to look for her.

"Yo, you been?" asked Slash."i went to see if Joice was okay." lied Ember."oh. how is she?" asked is doing a lot better. i think she is going to make it." reasured Ember. "well thats good lets get some sleep.I'm realy tired. and i can see your tired too." said Slash allways knew what Ember was feeling.

Ember knew just what she was going to do when she was pronounced a scout. or at least when she was strong enough. she was going to get revenge on No.15 for Kate. no matter was going to make him pay for his cruel actions towards was going to make sure that he suffered a thousand times as much as Kate a voice rung in her head.

"reveng is not the answere." said the voice.

Ember entered her room and layed down on her was going to walk in Kates matter what.i am strong! nothing in her mind will scarr me! thought Ember.

But she was wrong. there was a deep dark memory in Kates mind that would shock Ember so much she would never be the same again..and Slash knew what she was decided to make sure that he did all he could to make sure that Ember never walked in Kates had to tell Gears. no one knew that Slash could walk in dreams. he wanted to seem as normal as he possibly could. so that night he hatched his plan.


	15. Chapter 14 scarred

Slash was standing by Gears. waiting for her to notice him. finally he poked her and she looked down. eyes full of confusion.

"So you can walk in dreams like Koga?" asked Gears. Slash nodded.

"Ember is planning on going into Kate's memory. can you stop her?" said Slash.

"I will try.." said Gears.

"What do you mean you will try? Can't you stop her?" asked Slash slightly confused.

"I cannot change ones fate...but I can warn her in another form." this got Slash incredibly confused.

"What other form can you take?" he asked.

"I could take the form of an animal she likes." said Gears.

Then Slash realized where they are.

"Are we...inside Kates memory banks?" asked Slash. Gears nodded.

"What do want with her memories'?" asked Slash.

"I am going to see further what has happened to her in the past." said Gears.

"But I thought I wasn't suppose to see her memories." said Slash.

"You're not."

then Gears picked Slash up by his shoulder and Gears threw him out of Kate's so she then saw Gears searching for a curtain then picked a memory and she tapped the area started to Slash was in a room onboard the nemesis.

he saw Kate chained to a table. she was had deep scars on her torso. as if something had clawed at her then Noticed didn't dare fear that Gears would catch started to the door and a man with metallic armor on his arms and tiger ears and long shiny hair came in .he had red eyes.

"do you business!just wait until i am out!" said Starscream in a cold tone full of disgust. obviously what ever 'his bussiness' was must be pretty the man began to strip his he was completely naked he walked over to Kate and lowered the started to strugle wouldn't stop. when the man tried to hold her down she bit him on the started to bleed he pushed a button on what looked like a small version of a he pushed the button a bar went over Kate's neck to restrain her from biting him then layed down on top of Kate and started to make weird area just above his legs was rubbing up against her lower was so scared she didn't even make a eye's were wide with terror. the man kept doing this for so long Slash started to wonder how long he is going to do it hit man was raping Kate! Slash felt like he should run over and help Kate but he knew this was memory. a twisted looked over to where Ember optics were unusually wide.

Ember was scarred...

* * *

Ember was looking at what had happened to wanted to close her optics but they were glued open! Ember never imagined someone doing something like this to was still pretty young. about seventeen years young...the man started to slow he started to back away and he looked like he was stuck to he grabbed something and started to a loud POP sounded and he stumbled on his then walked over to where his clothes lay and slipped them back then walked out of the room and Kate looked looked paralyzed in fear.

then a women who looked a lot like the man entered the room with some clothes and what looked like stasis then unlocked the chains on Kate's the women opened the cuffs Kate punched her in the punch was so quick Ember had to recreate the moment in her head just to make sure that Kate punched then stretched out her body and pressed a set of was immediately women was laying on the ground grabbed the clothes and slid them back looked like she was in a massive amount of Ember saw the blood trickling down her leg.

Kate was Hurt...

Kate started to climbed up the wall when she was fell was an argument outside the ran and hid behind the another man walked hands were covered in then walked over to where Kate was jumped out the other side and started to man ran after her much started Kate started to pant from still then smiled and jumped ontop of squirmed and pulled a rag out of his pocket and held it against Kate's mouth and then she fell silent.

the man ran out of the room and Slash felt himself start to move with the man and they came to a man typed in coördinates and the ground bridge walked through the ground the memory ended.

* * *

Ember and Slash woke up memory was terrible! Ember ran over to Slash and hugged immediately ran her room was the closest she got there had a guilty look on her didn't look at snuggled closer to ran to and Ember were Gears came looked like she thought the worst had Gears looked had told Gears what her and Slash did through telepathy.

"Is every thing all right?" asked Optimus, worried.

"You were screaming for Kate and Gears."

"you screamed no like a million times!" said Naomi.

Gears held Ember in her arms while Kate held Slash in hers'.the two siblings holding servos'.Optimus was totally shocked to see the sparklings so looked at Slash with what looked like his best sympathetic prime realized that when Koga first met team prime his so-called look of suspicion was actually a look of interest. Gears didn't know that.

* * *

The next day Ember and Slash spent the day outside the base. looking up at the tried cheering them up by asking to play a game called hide-and-go-seek Ember just shook her was very shocked that Ember would turn down paying one of Naomis' funnest games. Koga even came to cheer them asked them up by asking if they wanted some battle training**(which was meant for Slash but Koga didn't want to make Ember feel not important.)**

Optimus had finally had enough. He was going to see what that nightmare was. he walked down the hall to the twins knocked twice but they didn't he heard entered the room and saw Slash looked like he had just got beat up.

"Slash...What happened?" asked Optimus.

"Ember went to find No.15 so she could take revenge for what he did to looked into her memory Optimus...we didn't know that she had been raped! we saw the whole thing..." said took Optimus completely off guard.

"has she said where?" asked Optimus.

"she said she is going to a decepticon energon mine and propose to join them. so she can spy on him and figure out how to kill him." this made Optimus Spark skip a beat.

he immediately ran to Ratchet.

"Ratchet find Ember now!"

"Isn't she with Slash?" asked Ratchet.

"she went to the nearest Decepticon energon mine to take revenge on No.15 for what he did to Kate." said Optimus.

"what?How could she be so stupid?! i thought she is smarter than that."

Come to think about it... we never told Ember just how cruel the decepticons are."Said Jack

"we didn't even tell her that Megatron would kill any sparkling if it wasn't useful to the decepticons."

all of a sudden...they knew that Ember was going to tell them about her powers so they would accept so she thought they would...

Ratchet immediately set a scan.

"she must've cloaked her spark." said ratchet.

"i can track her.."

Everyone turned to see Flare.

"How?" asked Naomi stepped up.

"we can transform like you guys! we just haven't told you because we didn't want to be any more different than we already are."  
this took everyone aback.

"Oh really? then show us!" said Ultra Magnus.

the twins looked at each other and then they closed their their bodies started to tremble. then Naomi' chest started to shift. then her chest came apart and they saw she had a spark and some human like organs that were part on the other hand was better at transformed into a robust tiger-wolf creäture with metalic claws and two canine teeth that had purple in the had a venomous had finally fully transformed and was a black with white tiger-stripes looked much more robust than had large cheek muscles and her legs were extremely robust.

Everyone was Scared of them. Kate ran up to them and looked at eyes suddenly were filled with looked looked exactly like No. 15. She must be having a flash back!she fell to the ground and started to tremble in fear. Gears ran over to her friend. Gears was taller than Kate even though Kate is only twenty-one years old. Naomi then ran out of base and yelled "Ember is in trouble!" this made Optimus transform and take , Wheeljack,Ultra Magnus,and Bulkhead took off was shocked that his mother would fear him. then he ran out of base and followed his sister.

_Ember...was hert..._


	16. Chapter 15 Embers' mistake

Ember was running through the desert. searching for a decepticon energon mine. She was going to propose to join them. she could take vengence on Koga for killing her carrier. but this would be a is actualy going to discover No.15s' weakness. a voice sounded in her head.

_"you will regret this sparkling...you won't get a chance to even explain yourself. they are pure evil..." _

Ember just ignored the voice. she heard a loud screech. then she found herself pinned down by none other than No.15.

she squirmed and screeched hoping that Optimus or one of the other autobots would find her. then a younger screech sounded and she looked over to see a black tiger with white stripes growling at the enemy. knew who it was...it was Naomi...

Naomi had come to save her!

* * *

Naomi was staring into the eye's of her father. letting out the most threatening knew he is over twice her size but she had to save Ember.

"Well,well...if it isn't my bastard to save the day have you?" he said with a cold tone.

"Let... her... go!NOW!" yelled showed her razor sharp teeth. they were metallic but they were just baby is just five years knows that she is a feirce opponent.

"Naomi...i don't want to hurt you...you can be safe if you join the decepticons and promise for ever loyalty to Lord Megatron." he said.

"You raped my mother...why would i wan't to be be with you...abomination!" replied Naomi.

"Please Naomi...you are the only female sparkling i will ever have..you must you know that your mother will never accept you." said No.15

"that is where your wrong! she will always accept me!" protested Naomi.

"you have no idea what your getting into child." he said with a smirk.

Then there was another hellish screech and Flare jumped beside his took battle stances. obviously ready for him to attack.

"If you don't join i will kill Ember! and you will never see her again because she will go to the well of all sparks." he said.

"That is where you are wrong... since we have cybertronian CNA were can always go to see her whenever. we just have to ask our mother to take us." said Naomi.

This took No.15 aback.

"So it is true,your mother can visit the well of for the tip" he said coldly with a evil smirk on his face.

Naomi and Flare jumped onto their father just when he lifted his paw to kill Ember. a swirling mass of Fur and Metal rampaged across the watched in horror as Flare was knocked out of the fight. his eyes filled with terror when he saw his sister had one last chance to end this once and for extended his fanges,dripping with venom and launched himself onto his father. digging his teeth deep into his fathers' neck. No.15 started to lose his balance and fell ontop of yelped in there was another sounded older.

a Beautiful black Lioness jumped over was mad as hell and ran to No. picked him up by his scruff. the dying monster in her shook him until he was dazed. then threw him aside and ran to saw her metallic tail and the metallic spikes sticking out of her back.

she knew who it was;Kate...

* * *

Kate was filled with fear for her child who was bleeding picked him up and placed him on her back. she picked Ember up. Naomi let out a growl. Kate looked at her daughter with soft eyes. Naomi got up and limped to her and Naomi ran towards the autobots who were just entering their line of vision.

Optimus transformed and his transformed his servo into a plasma blaster.

"It is okay Optimus... it is only Kate." reassured Ember.

"What happened to her?" asked Optimus.

Ember suddenly realized that unlike her children Kate couldn't talk in her beast form. she couldn't understand bent down and Kate let out a growl when he went to pick up Flare.

"It is okay Kate,it is me Optimus prime your friend." Optimus said gently.

"Optimus she can't understand you in her beast form like they can." Ember explained.

Naomi quickly translated Optimus words and Kate let Optimus take Flare.

"Ratchet open a ground bridge, we have ones in need of medical attention." Optimus said.

then the rest of team prime stare suddenly fell upon Naomi and he looked like he was going to faint. a swirling green vortex appeared and everyone walked had set Ember down and Naomi walked by Kate's side while leaning on suddenly grabbed Naomi and he raced over to obviously understood this and walked in after followed they didn't know that Flare had more wounds than was shown.

* * *

Ratchet thought that he would die if Naomi just couldn't see life without her. Raf was a helpful addiction to him when he needed help but Naomi was always started to feel like a father figure towards her. he wasn't going to let them die. he remembered Flare needed more medical attention than Naomi did.

he started to run to get Flare when he saw a monstrous creäture enter the room with Flare on it's back.

"get away from hi~" Ratchet suddenly realized who it was.

"Kate?!" he asked.

the name seemed foreign to scooped up Flare and set him down on the groaned in pain. Ratchet scanned him with a red light and was suddenly aware of what condition Flare was in. he had internal damage. then he scanned Naomi and had sedated her. as well as knew that Naomi and Gears couldn't help with internal outer had ran optics filled with terror.

"Will she be okay doc?"

Ratchet didn't care at the moment that he had called him attention was on the children.

"Flare has internal damage and Naomi has lost too much is No.15?" said Ratchet in a low voice

"Why do you want him?" asked Wheeljack.

"he is the only one who can donate Kate is more human than them." explained Ratchet.

"he is back at the scene of the had bit him and he is his blood would be toxic."

Ratchet looked like he would had to find a suitable donor! and fast!.

"Naomi will not survive without his have to go back and bring him to base.i will make and antivenom, i just need him." said Ratchet.

Optimus had walked in.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Naomi needs blood and Flare has internal bleeding.i don't know how long they will hold out." said Ratchet in a low voice.

"Can Kate donate?" asked Optimus.

"Her blood is mostly human and their blood is a mix of energon and red if she is to donate we will have to delute it with i have never had to do that before and it might give them is just to risky." said looked like his spark wood stop if Naomi or Flare died.

"Who can donate?" asked Optimus.

"It would have to be No.15 or No.14,but No.15 is poisoned and we do not know the whereabouts of his sister."Said Ratchet in a low voice.

"then we must retrieve No.15." said Optimus

"i could make an antivenom but it will take might be to late by then.." said Ratchet.

"We have to try." said Optimus.

Optimus walked out of the room and Wheeljack stayed by Naomi and Flares' is very close to the though the first time he picked up Naomi Kate gave a looked that seemed hostile but it died away before the others could notice. Kate was in her beast she started to calm down she started to turn back to her human she was back to her human form Ratchet picked her up and placed her on one of the scaned her and sure enough she was barely injured.

when Optimus and the rest of the autobots had reached No.15 his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and sedated him and they quickly transformed and made their way back to brought him back to the medbay and placed him down on a was working on the antivenom when he then walked over to No.15 who was restrained just for safety and injected the an hour No.15 started to Ratchet sedated him and drew placed the blood sample under his micro scope and gave a small then took more blood and made a blood drip.

the blood was a purple hooked Naomi and Flare up to a blood drip and the twins started to look less was barely awake when she started let out weak was probably having a nightmare or maybe it was a good of her fighting. then she was silent.

Ratchet checked their vital signs and he let out a smile.

"How are they?" asked Wheeljack.

"Their vital signs have returned to normal but they still need time to recover."

Wheeljack let out a small sigh of realief.

_they will be okay...right? _thought had a bond with her could sense their pain and know when they are in trouble. her body was unresponsive but her mind was functioning.

"What have i done?" she asked walked over to her and carefully opened her eye shone a flash light in her made little movement.

"By the allspark...she seems to have become unresponsive!" said Ratchet.

"Wait! get Ember! she will be able to tell! wait!" her screams were nothing more than thoughts. as he walked out of the room.

she couldn't talk,walk,or body had become completely parilyzed! a single tear slid down her face. oh how she wished her mother was here! she wanted to be a child again! craddled in her mothers arms...but that could never happen mother was more attached to Jack than knew made her heart finaly realized what that feeling she had towards Jack ... jealousy of him being loved more than started to feel great anger as memories came flooding she had been kidnapped by her fake mother...how her biological mother had rejected her!

**"DAMN YOU JACKSON DARBY! I HATE YOU!" **She started to tremble. Wheeljack jumped from his position by Naomi. unable to control herself she jumped off of the berth and ran out of scented Jack nearby.

she had one mission;Kill Jackson Darby!

* * *

**I know sudden twist in realation ships right? Dun dunnn duuunnn! well lets just say Kate has gone insane.**

**please remember to read and review! **


	17. Chapter 16 Kates attack

**If you guys have any questions related to the book so far as long as they are not spoilers I will answer them. So go ahead and ask me anything that might not have been explained in this book. The reason I havent updated in a while is because school has started. The first day of high school was great! But people were just...diferent...**

**so ask me anything of the book 'nothing like us' and I will gladly answer. But not spoilers!;)**

* * *

Gears was playing with Joice and agents fowlers new daughter, Tasha, Gears was really good with infants. she heard a snarling and Kate in her beast form came running. Gears immediately picked baby Tasha up. Kate stopped and looked at Jack with hatred.

"Jack...get...behind me!" ordered Gears.

Kate's hateful eyes looked at Gears. Then she lunged forward knocking Gears over. Kate's' massive paw slashed at Jack. Gears could feel the waves of hate coming from Kate. She had no thoughts...

"KATE! KATE! WAKE UP!" pleaded Gears as she grabbed Kate's two front paws and pushed against Kate. Jack got up while Kate's attention was locked onto Gears.

"Kate..I don't want to hurt you! Please wake up! You're scaring Tasha!" pleaded Gears once again. Looking in the direction of Baby Tasha who wailed in fear. Joice was desperately trying to calm Tasha down while Fowler was on the phone calling for back up.

"You leave me no choice Kate..." said Gears as a single tear fell down her face.

Gears let go of Kate's' paws and punched her in the snout. Kate flew across the room. Gears ran up to Kate as Kate Started to get up. She blew another punch landing on Kate's side. Gears made sure that Kate had absolutely no time to attack. Kate swung her tail at Gears who caught it. But while her attention was on Kate's tail, Kate locked her jaws onto Gears shoulder who screamed in agonizing pain. Kate then threw Gears across the room and charged. Purple blood spilled from Gears shoulder. but she got up even though the pain was great.

"Kate wake up!" she screamed. Kate slammed her snout into Gears torso. adrenaline pumped through Gears. Gears sunk her claws deep into the back of Kate's neck. But Gears knew there was only one way to stop Kate once and for all. She had to kill Kate. Kate reared up on her Back legs and that was a deadly mistake. Gears slashed Kate's underbelly. Then Blood splattered out Kate's belly. Kate fell to the Ground bleeding badly. Then there was a deafening scream. Gears recognized the voice. it was Ember.

"Kate!" screamed Ember.

Kate started to morph back into her human form. Ember ran over to Kate and put a servo to her belly. but Kate was to far gone.

"Ember.."

Ember looked up at Gears.

"She is too far gone..." said Gears with sorrow.

"What will Flare and Naomi do? What will we tell them?"

"We will tell them the truth."

Ember looked heart-broken. Just then Bumblebee, Optimus, and Arcee walked in carrying No.15.

Bumblebee let out loud alarmed Bleeps.

"What happened!?" asked Arcee who dropped No.15.

"She tried to kill Jack. So I did what I had to." said Gears shamefully.

"Arcee, bumblebee, get our prisoner to the medbay." said Optimus as he walked over to Kate.

Wheeljack ran in from medbay, his optics setting on Kate's lifeless body. She knew what he was thinking.

"Kate tried to kill Jack...then attacked me. so.."

"I heard." said Wheeljack as he bent down and picked up Kate. Kate had a smile on her face.

"I hope she will be at peace in the after life." said Gears.

Ratchet ran in and when his optics set upon Kate he looked horrified. If he was human he would be crying his optics out by now.

"What happened?!" he screamed.

"Kate attacked Jack and Gears so she did what she had to do to protect a friend." said Optimus while looking down at Gears who looked ashamed.  
Gears felt so ashamed. What was she going to tell Flare and Naomi? Would they still love her? Would they want her? Who would be their new parents? Would they want parents? Now that Kate is gone? Would they reject any one who came up to do the task. Then a thought crossed her mind.

What about Wheeljack? Flare and Naomi both loved him. could he be a new parent figure?

_" You are right. But he has to step up to the plate as humans say."_

_"Who said that?"_

_"Your mother, Terkshay."_

_"Why are you talking to me?"_

_"Because I can not talk to you in the spirit world. But I have come to warn you."_

_"About what?"_

_"Darkness is coming. And you will need all the help you can get."  
"Who is going to bring the Darkness?"  
"The one you love. Koga."  
"That can't be! Koga-"_

_"Is a demon in disguise. Waiting for the right chance to strike his victim. or in this case...victims."  
"let me guess...he wants to distroy the autobots?"_

_"Not just the autobots..but humanity and cybertronian a like. all who walk the face of the Earth."_

_"I will be prepared. Should I get Ember to train so her powers are more-"  
"Koga is too powerfull...and he wants to use you as a weapon to speed up the process."_

_"But I thougt-"  
"He loved you? NO he never has loved you. He wants humanity and cybertronians extinct. forever."_

_"But I am not fully-"_

_"Cyertronian? I would like to explain who my father is. He is a demon God who lives in the Earths core. he is Unicron your grandfather."_

Gears kept her face from showing the horror that would have appeared. Then there was an Earth quake. Every one stumpled and Wheeljack ran to the medbay to sheild Flare and Naomi from and falling debris. Gears had a horrible feeling who was causing this

"Koga? Where is Koga?" asked Gears. No one answered over the noise. Gears ran to find Koga. She then saw images of Koga standing over a dark hole with demons flying out attacking humans and children. Gears knew where she had to Go.

* * *

Koga could sense that Gears was coming to stop him. He never loved her. why would he? she was after all the daughter of two tyrants. and one he hated most; Megatron. The demons filed out of the hell hole and covered up the sun blocking the light so the sky turned a dark red-black like blood. Gears appeared right when the last demon came out. he had his army and he had Gears right where he wanted her. trapped, out numbered, alone.

"I see you have come Gears... to meet your fait that i have planned out for so long. You would have made a fine demon...if you hadn't have been poisoned by those stupid spirits and Primus." said Koga with a malicious smile.

" I was not poisoned Koga. You were poisoned by your own twisted ambition and power. I should have never let you into my heart. and now you will walk a lonly path in the forest of darkness for eternity." said Gears cooly.

"I would think not. You see I, I am powerfull, and will rule this pathetic planet and the inhabitants which survive the war to come."

"Then I will protect this planet with my life. No matter what I will not allow you to distroy humanity."

"You can try."

Gears transformed her arm into a sword. She had to distroy Koga or die trying. Koga jumped down and brought out his energon/ blood stained sword. Gears and Koga ran towards eachother with swords clashing.

The war had begun...


	18. Chapter 17 war has begun

Gears knew it would pain her a great deal to kill Koga. More than it did when they lost Kate.

Gears and Koga's swords clashed together. then Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack came and transformed, their gaze immediately looking at the demon filled sky.

"What are those things?" asked Optimus.

"Demons of hell!" screamed Gears.

"My army of demons will destroy you cybertronians and all of humanity! leaving only the strongest alive! but even they cannot live for as long as we have!" screamed Koga with a smile. it wasn't a friendly smile...it was hatred filled smile.

"Koga stop! You must not do this! Humanity is innocent!"

"No they are not! Every human at one point in its life has stolen,killed, or human is innocent. there are no innocent humans. not a single one." said Koga with hatred.

"the bible says that children are innocent no matter what they do. They know no better of right and wrong, even though they have sinned. but they are innocent. why kill all these innocent lives?!"

"WHY? WHY? Because they have killed thousands of demons! we are superior to them! we are more powerful, more skilled, more"

"More evil, more twisted, more ambitious, more murderous! You kill innocent children! Does that make you a better being? Does it? What about all the lies you told? What about those innocent sparklings you killed? Was that really an accident? Or did you mean to kill them by hand? You are the monster! Not humans! Why destroy a world that has such beautiful beings? You are a monster! What if there are relatives of your mothers that your army is slaughtering? What if she had other children? What if she looks down on you with horror? That her child was so evil and twisted? You have been poisoned by your ambition and ego! When you die you will go straight to hell! Because of your ambition, because you chose to be a monster! You hate My sire correct? You think he is a greater monster than you? Well that is where your theory is wrong! Megatron would never bring cybertronians to extinction! He never wanted to poison cybertron! He would never do such a thing if it could be helped. I bet if he could he would revive Cybertron! but not to destroy it!"

Kogas' optics grew wide with horror. he froze momentarily, giving Gears enough time to pierce her sword through his chest, but she did not expect to be attacked by another force. Unicrons spirit tackled Gears. pinning her to the ground. she looked into the optics of her grandfather, the demon god who is her mother's father.

"You have disobeyed my will and shall suffer an eternity of agony!" he declared.

"NO i will never obey you! i have Tobey on my side! and the others!" she screamed.

then a white ball of light shot into Unicrons side, knocking him over. it then turned into a boy with snow-white hair and pale skin. he was short and looked no older than five.

"I do not like when evils mess with my students." he said as a sword appeared in his hands. he raised his sword and sliced unicrons spirit in half.

"Hello Tobey." said Gears.

"We must force the demons back into hell, where they belong." he said as he turned and walked over to Koga.

"You are a dangerous enemy, Blood stained blade, you shall lose your body demon and retreat back to hell. I Banish you from Earth, return to your master! DEMON BE GONE!" he yelled. Kogas' spirit separated from his body, then a dark hole appeared and Koga retreated to hell. the demons attention turned to the hole, attracting them. the all retreated to hell.

Gears was bleeding badly, but she managed to stand. Megatron flew over head, transformed then caught Gears right before she could fall to the ground.

"Blackfire, why did you leave?" he asked gently.

"You are evil father, i could not be poisoned." she said as she looked up at him.

"You have your mothers optics."

"I am fine. let me get up." she pushed Megatron away and stood back up, walking over to Tobey.

"And who might you be?" asked Megatron in disgust.

"Some one who has always watched over your daughter, even when she fell from the mountain, I watched her. she should have died at birth, but I was there and wouldn't allow it. The earth needed her to protect it against the demons. and now... she needs me." said Tobey as he slid his hand up and down Gears body. Gears slowly aged backward, turning from her teenage self to a sparkling with golden optics and red,black, blonde hair. she was a sparkling again!

"What did you do?" asked Megatron in fear.

"I am giving you a second chance, to raise her right. without hatred. there is no more use for war. You have been holding a grudge that has gone on for long enough. Why did you think Orion betrayed you? he never did. he never intended for the council to chose him over you. That never even crossed his mind. Why bring war? You destroyed your home world for nothing! what happens when all the autobots are gone? and you kill sparklings that you never let have a chance at life? She never should have lived this long. if it wasn't for you taking her showed compassion for your own sparkling, but not every one elses. Would you want someone to kill her if they thought she served no purpose in this world?"

"Of course not! She is my sparkling!"

"Then why kill other sparklings?"

Megatron paused. just then sparkling Gears looked up at her father and held her tiny hands out to him.

"She calls for you, for her father." said Tobey as he outstretched his arms to hand Gears over. Gears birth mark had flames around it once again.

"Blackfire..." said Megatron as he took his daughter. Blackfires optics looked up at her father.

"Why does she have optics? She didn't have optics when I first saw her."

"She should have had optics when she got older when she first arrived on to age. But she wanted to look more human so she could fit in."

"Megatron. Where is Gears?" asked Optimus.

"Right here Optimus." he said as he turned to Optimus with Gears in his grasp.

"He is lying! Gears is older than that!" yelled Slash who had sneaked into the battle.

"Slash! What are you doing here?" asked Wheeljack

"I came to help with the war!"

Megatron let out a laugh.

"You must have taken on Blackfires' mischief behavior. she always had a taste for adventure." he said as he looked down at Gears.

"It is Gears Slash." said Ember as she approached from behind.

"I think it is time this war ended. for the good of Cybertron and Earth." said Tobey

"But Cybertron is Dead! Off-line! Uninhabitable." said Arcee

"Not for long. I will Revive it only if you make a promise. this goes for Autobots and decepticons."

Everyone turned to Tobey.

"You must promise to end this war, and never again start it. or Cybertron will perish once more. No more conflict. understand?" he said with an imtimating voice. even Megatron seemed to be imtimated.

"If it means making Blackfire safe and happy, then I will."

"You have my word Tobey." said Optimus.

"Then I shall return to my former body, and live once again."

"Wait! You mean to tell me You are actually primus?!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Of course I am! But that is not of importance. You have the Omegalock correct?" He asked as he turned to Megatron.

"Indeed."

"Then why don't you finish your work and revive my body?"

"A truce?" asked Megatron. Blackfire smiled at Megatron at the word. as if she wanted a truce and understood it.

"A truce." Optimus held out his servo and he shook servos with Megatron. Blackfire laughed in joy.

"You don't think she understands do you?" asked Megatron.

"I think she does." said Ember.

"Then the war is over. and Cybertronians shall live in peace once more." Blackfire gigled.

She wanted the war to end more than any one else.

* * *

**Yep that is the book! But don't miss the sequel "New prime." coming soon! Hope you liked it! Also taking in new ideas for the sequel of this book! Hey if you got an idea just let me know! won't mind one bit! but not all ideas will be entered. but will need help finding new characters and their personality. so all you fanfic members can pitch in! you will get credit for the ideas too. ;)**


End file.
